Bella: Una Niña Mal
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: unos cuantos meses despues del abandono de edward. bella se arta de su propia locura y decide tener un cambio: dejar salir su lado salvaje y malo.¿que pasara cuando sea enviada a un centro de reahbilitacion social cuyos directores y guias son los cullen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella: Una Niña Mal**_

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que _él_ se fue.

Mi vida se había transformado en una gran monotonía.

Sabía que Charlie estaba preocupado por mí, yo me había distanciado.

No quería que el viera mi tristeza y parte de mi locura.

Me mire al espejo.

Tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos.

Era debido a que me quedaba despierta muchas noches observando mi ventana… pensando en que quizás _él_ volvería.

_¿Yo? ¿Volver contigo?_ Me dijo _su_ reflejo en el espejo.

Sabía que solo era mi imaginación y sufrimiento…. Ya me había acostumbrado a ver este producto de mi imaginación.

Su reflejo tenía una sonrisa maligna.

_Sigue soñando… después de todo… soñar no mata. _Se burlo.

Cerré los ojos, deseando que se fuera… en mi interior estaba enterada que no se iría… siempre se quedaba hasta que me sacaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

Trate de no hacerle caso… yo sabía que _él_ si me había amado.

_Ha, ha, ha… _rio. _Amarte…mmm… yo solo necesita desahogarme… estaba solo, necesitaba algo con que entretenerme… y que mejor que una tonta, torpe e ingenua humana…_

-cállate- le pedí en un murmullo.

_Sabes que tengo razón ¿no?... en el fondo sabes que nunca te quise… sabes que solo jugué contigo… ¡lo sabes!..._

-basta-gruñí.

Una ira desconocida se estaba apoderando de mí…

_Por dios… ¿tú de verdad crees que yo me iba a fijar en una insignificante humana como… tu?_ .Me señalo como si fuera algo repulsivo.

Golpeé con todas mis fuerzas el espejo, haciendo que este se rompiera y, haciendo que se fuera su reflejo.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-me pregunto Charlie desde la puerta.

Respire hondo.

-si-le respondí mirando fijamente los cristales rotos.

-se hace tarde… tienes que ir al instituto…-me recordó.

-ya salgo.

Sentí como se alejaba de la puerta.

Bote todos los cristales en la papelera del baño.

Baje en busca de mi bolso.

- ¿segura que te sientes bien?-volvió a preguntar Charlie.

-si, estoy perfectamente.

Salí rápidamente para refugiarme en mi camión.

Suspire en paz… volteé y estaba otra vez… ese producto de mi imaginación, sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

_Ahora rompes espejos sin razón alguna… estas totalmente loca… _me dijo con una sonrisa engreída.

Volví a suspirar mientras me concentraba en la carretera.

Llegue sin prestarle atención alguna.

Camine sin ver a nadie a hacia mi primera clase.

Todos los días para mí eran iguales.

Llego la hora del almuerzo…

Ya no hablaba con los que eran mis amigos… los evadía… en vez de ir a almorzar con ellos, me refugiaba en mi camión.

Mientras caminaba hacia allá Jessica, la cual solo se limitaba a dirigirme miradas nada amables, se me interpuso.

-eres patética—me dijo con su típica mirada de odio.

_Tiene razón. _Me dijo esa arrogante ilusión.

-te crees la gran cosa… pues no lo eres-siguió Jessica- crees que porque saliste con Cullen eres mejor que todos.

No estaba dispuesta a soportar nada.

-uno, no me creo mejor que nadie. Dos, mejor que tu puede ser cualquiera.-estaba dispuesta a rodearla e irme pero ella me agarro del brazo y me hizo retroceder.

-apuesto a que Cullen te dejo porque no valías la pena-ya había estudiantes observándonos.

Eso sí que no.

Le di una cachetada.

No sé de donde se me ocurrió hacerlo… el punto es que lo hice.

-porque no te callas… por que mas que tu si valgo. Yo no me acuesto con medio Forks- y con eso me dirigí a mi camión.

Arranque sin pensarlo y me fui.

No quería volver allí. Por lo menos no hoy.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Cuando note me estaba dirigiendo a La Push.

Llegue, estacione y corrí hacia la Playa.

Me senté en la arena.

De repente una idea me llego a la mente…

¿Por qué no sacar mi lado malo y salvaje?

Tenía que decirle adiós a la Bella tonta e ingenua, con la que todo el mundo jugaba y decirle hola a una nueva Bella… una Bella incontrolable, una con la cual nadie se atreva a jugar…

Una sonrisa maligna se planto en mi cara.

Me levante, iba directo a mi camión cuando escuche una voz muy familiar.

-Bella-me llamo Jake.

Me volteé para verlo. Él estaba muy cambiado. No llevaba camisa y tenía un tatuaje en el hombro derecho. También se había cortado radicalmente el cabello.

Otros chicos con la misma pinta estaban más alejados.

-que haces aquí?-me pregunto cuando llego a mi lado.

-solo vine a pensar. Adiós, Jacob-no quería hablar... solo quería llegar a casa.

-no deberías estar en instituto?-me pregunto.

-no.-fue mi respuesta mientras me subía a mi coche y arrancaba para marcharme.

Ahora me arrepentía de tener mi coche... era muy lento.

_Y no dejaste que te comprara el Audi Cope..._ Me reprocho mi imaginación.

Cuando al fin llegue a casa subí directo a mi habitación.

Tenía en mi armario unos trajes que Alice me había regalado y una tarjeta de crédito, regalo de ella también.

Los trajes ya venían completados... vestido, accesorios, zapatos.

Agarré la tarjeta y baje de nuevo.

Siguiente parada... Port Ángeles.

No era una gran fan de las compras pero mi ropa no cuadraba con la nueva Bella.

_Te fugas de la escuela para ir de compras... al fin eres algo normal..._

_-_por favor... cierra tu maldita boca de una buena vez-le dije.

_Alguien ahora dice malas palabras..._

Estaciones cerca de una tienda de ropa.

Me pase todo el día comprando atuendos que la vieja Bella no se pondría. Mini faldas, blusas strapless y algunas que dejaban ver mi ombligo... shorts...

También compre algo de ropa interior de encaje...

No me iba a convertir en una perra... pero por lo menos quería dormir con algo sexy.

Llegue a casa a eso de las 9:45.

Llegue con un montón de bolsas.

-¿donde estabas?- me regaño Charlie cuando entre.

-tranquilo papá-no sé de donde me salió ese tono de despreocupación algo rebelde- solo fui de compras.-le dije señalando las bolsas.

-tu odias ir de compras-me recordó.

-ahora me gustan Charlie... no le veo lo malo-me tumbe en el sofá que una expresión sonriente pero desafiante.-y... perdón por no llegar para hacerte la cena... -me disculpe con el mismo tono cuando vi la caja de pizza.

Agarre un rebana y empecé a comérmela... Charlie me miraba como si tuviera tres ojos.

-Jacob me llamo-me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Asentí para decirle que estaba prestando atención.

-dijo que hoy fuiste a La Push... en horas de clase.

¿Por qué Jake tenía que ser tan boca abierta...?

-¿Por qué no estabas en clase?-me pregunto con expresión severa.

-salirse de clases a veces puede ser saludable, Charlie- tampoco sé porque lo llame por su nombre en vez de decirle papá... esta nueva personalidad me estaba cambiando en menos de un día.

Él primero parecía sorprendido luego molesto.

-¿se puede saber que te sucede? -ahora si estaba enojado-si todo esto es por la falta de Cullen...

Ya me arte de que todos mesclen mis acciones con ellos.

-¡ya basta¡ - grite - nada de esto es por él... ¿Por qué todos piensas que todo lo que hago es por él?... ya me arte de esto.

Agarré todas las bolsas como pude y subí a la habitación molesta.

Iba a cambiar... necesitaba hacerlo. Ahora.

Abrí unos cajones para buscar maquillaje.

Me mire en el espejo de mi habitación.

Tenía mucho que hacer.

Empecé con un simple brillo para labios.

Muy poco colorete en las mejillas... algo de base para ocultar mis ojeras. Algo de lápiz para ojos con algo de rímel.

Me veía bien... diferente, pero bien.

Su reflejo volvió a aparecer.

_Es un buen cambio... de seguro algún idiota medio ciego se fijara en ti._ se burlo.

-haré lo que sea para irme de Forks... o por lo menos... dejar de verte-le dije. No reconocía mi voz... era amenazadora y algo seductora... perfecto.

Me sonreí a mi misma.

Era hora de poner mi plan en acción...


	2. Chapter 2

Me puse una camisa negra que se pegaba a mi cuerpo, con escote que dejaba ver mi ombligo. Un short de cuero negro que no dejaba nada a la imaginacion. Unas botas, tambien de cuero, de tacón alto. Sorprendentemente me sentí segura en ellos en vez de torpe y con falta de equilibrio.

Solté mi cabello dejándolo caer en suaves ondas.

Me veía... excelente.

Volví a sonreír.

Ahora tenía que pensar en cómo salir de aquí sin que Charlie me viera. Miré atreves de la ventana... no era tan alto.

Agarre las cobijas de mi cama y empecé a unirlas con nudos... cuando termine até un extremo a la cama y lancé lo demás por la ventana. No sería tan difícil.

Empecé a bajar por las cobijas como si fuera una cuerda y yo estuviera bajando después de escalar a la cima.

_Si te caes, juro que me partiré de la risa._ Me dijo mi molesta imaginación.

Llegue al suelo sin un rasguño.

Corrí hacia mi camión. Sabía que haría ruido y Charlie oiría, pero no me importaba nada ahora.

Arranqué, y como lo predije, el coche hizo un ruido ensordecedor.

Volteé hacia la casa y pude ver a Charlie mirar por la ventana con expresión de horror.

Me dirigí a Port Ángeles de nuevo. Sabía perfectamente a dónde dirigirme.

Me dirigía a 'The Paradise' una famosa discoteca de allá.

Entre en el aparcamiento y estacione en el primer puesto libre que visualicé, el cual no estaba muy cerca de la entrada.

Entre en el lugar con suma seguridad dándoles una sonrisa algo seductora a los dos vigilantes de la entrada.

A dentro el ruido de la música resonaba en mis oídos, habían personas por todas partes. Este sitio estaba casi lleno.

Por suerte los asientos de la barra estaban casi vacios... solo había un hombre sentado en uno de ellos.

Me senté a tres puestos lejos de aquel hombre.

- ¿qué va a pedir?-me pregunto el barman.

Lo pensé durante un segundo.

-deme un tequila.-le respondí con una voz cargada de seducción para después morderme el labio.

Me sonrió de lado... esa sonrisa me recordaba tanto a... a Edward.

Me costó pensar en su nombre... era doloroso... pero tenía que aprender, y acostumbrarme hasta a pronunciarlo.

-aquí tiene.-me entrego el vaso.

Me trague primero un poquito de sal y limón antes del primer trago.

Miré de reojo al hombre. Estaba mirando en mi dirección, con una sonrisa de pervertido pintada en el rostro.

Tomé otro trago.

Estar aquí ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que me termine el vaso.

Sentí cuando el hombre se levanto solo para sentarse en la silla de mi lado.

-hola, hermosa-su voz daba asco. Este tipo no podría tener menos de cuarenta y nueve.

-hola -respondí inmediatamente sin ninguna expresión en mi voz.

- ¿qué hace una mujer tan hermosa y sensual como tú en un luigar como este?-su mano voló hasta mi rodilla descubierta.

Me aparte un poco haciendo que quitara su mano.

-supongo que buscó algo diversión-dije sin mirarlo y con el mismo tono.

-¿y que te parece si tu y yo nos divertimos en un lugar algo mas... privado?-bien, esto era mucho mas de lo que podría soportar.

Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí a la salida.

Este escape había sido un error.

Sentí como el aquel hombre me seguía.

Salí rápidamente y corrí hacia el aparcamiento... el hombre corría detrás de mi...

Mi coche estaba demasiado lejos... y por la expresión de su cara, mínimo, si no escapaba, me violaba.

Pude ver cuando a un hombre se le caían las llaves del auto y seguía de largo sin darse cuento de que se le habían caído.

Corrí hacia allá, agarre esas llaves y me metí en aquel coche... era un Porche 911...

No me importaba si después de esto terminaba en la cárcel, yo tenía que salir de aquí.

Arranque, sin pensarlo dos veces, a toda velocidad huyendo de ahí y casi atropellando a mi perseguidor.

Me pase no se cuantos semáforos en rojo y señales de stop.

No importaba... Ya que poco despues podia ver al hombre persiguiendome mientras montaba una moto.

-mierda-susurre cuando lo vi.

_Tranquila, si el te atrapa por lo menos dejaras de ser virgen._ Dijo la ilusion de Edward a mi lado.

Voltee de nuevo... Ya no veia a mi perseguidor.. Pero si a la policia.

Oh, no. Por favor.

Cuando volvi la vista hacia el frente fue demasiado tarde para frenar.

Choque contra la vitrina de una tienda de ropa.

Mi cabeza se dio contra el volente dejandome momentaniamente aturdida.

Levante un poco la cabeza y pude ver que el coche quedo destrozado por la parte delantera, igual que la tienda.

-senorita-me llamo la voz de un hombre.

Voltee para encontrarme con el policia.

-bajese del auto-me dijo con voz severa.

Me baje con miedo.

¿En que lio me habia metido?

-acompaneme-dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo para meterme en el coche patrulla.

Luego de que los policias arracaran tuve el valor para preguntar.

-me llevaran a casa?

-no. Usted ira a la comisaria... Y ahí se quedara si no llama a alguien para que pague la fienza-me explico.

Bien Bella, ya te habias metido en esto... Solo te queda seguir adelante con tu nueva personalidad. Nada de miedo, nada de arrepentimientos... Y por supuesto, nada de debilidad.

Cuando llegamos el policia me abrio la puerta y me llevo a una celda, la cual estaba llena de prostitutas, segun yo.

-¿y tu porque estas aqui?-me pregunto una de ellas.

-eso no les incumbe.-dije con voz fria- !oficial! !Segun se tengo derecho a hacer una llamada!-le grite al oficial el cual estaba lejos.

-claro-dijo cuando me abrio la celda para que pudiera hacer mi llamada.

-tiene una moneda?-le pedi.

-por supuesto-me entrego una.

-gracias.

No me quedaba mas que llamar a Charlie... Bueno, no podia hacer nada.

Repico varias veces antes de que contestara.

-si?-me respondio un agitado Charlie.

-Charlie.. Soy yo Bellla.

-oh! Isabella.. Se puede saber donde estas metida?-realmente estaba molesto.

-estoy... En una comisaria de Port Angeles...-le revele. Como se quedo en silencio segui-podrias... Venir por mi.?.

-Isabella, como demonios terminaste en una comisaria?-grito.

-vas a venir por mi o no?-no estaba de humor para sus reganos.

-voy para alla-y con eso colgo.

Suspire.

-termine-le dije al oficial.

-van a venir por usted?-pregunto.

-si.

Me llevo de nuevo a la celda.

era asqueroso estar junto a esas tipas.

A la media hora llego Charlie.

-Isabella que haces vestida asi?-grito.

-calmate-le pedi.

Antes de salir me hicieron firmar unos cuantos papeles.

El viaje a casa fue silensioso.

-en que te estas convirtiendo Isabella?-me regano cuando entramos en la casa.

-uno, no me digas Isabella. Dos, ya no importa.

-manana te tienes que levantar temprano-me informo.

-para que?-pregunte.

-manana hay que ir al juzgado... A ver cual sera tu sentencia.

Subi las escaleras hacia mi habitacion.

Me habia metido en el peor de los lios.

Manana tenia que ir al juzgado... Y si me metian presa?...

No, Bella. Tranquila. No te arrepientas de nada, si va haber consecuencias... Resignate. Pero con orgullo.

Me deje caer en la cama... Que nochecita.

Suspire de cansancio y al poco tiempo caí en el sueño.

* * *

**bueno aqui esta el segundo cap... aproveche para publicarlo de una vez... ya que ya lo tenia listo.**

**ahora si que bells esta en problemaas...**

**en el proximo cap...: la sentencia, y... EDWARD¡.**

**chau my girls... MORDISCOOS...**


	3. Chapter 3

-despierta- ecuche decir a Charlie.

Espere que todo hubiera sido solo un sueno.

-Bella, despierta, tenemos que ir al juzgado.

No, no fue un sueno.

-ya estoy despierta-dije con voz sonolienta.

Me levante y note que no me habia cambiado la noche anterior.

Charlie me miro de mala manera mientras salia de mi habitatacion.

Un bano y un cambio de ropa depues.

Me mire al espejo.

Ayer deje de ser la Bella idiota... Hoy soy la Bella salvaje... Y esta Bella se quedaria.

Baje las escaleras rapidamente... Charlie ya me esperaba en la puerta.

-bien. Vamonos-dije mientras me dirigia al coche patrulla.

Se monto en el haciento de conductor y arranco en silencio directo hacia el jusgado.

Me abrio la puerta al llegar...

-espero que con tu sentencia aprendas como te debes comportar dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo mientras caminabamos hacia la entrada.

-Charlie, no me agarres asi. No soy uno de tus presos-me queje mientras me soltaba de su agarre. Entramos.

Tuvimos que esperar un rato hasta que oi que la jueza decia:

-Isabella Marie Swan. Acusada por robo y destruccion de propiedad privada, tambien por incumplimiento de las normas de trancito.-su voz se paresia a la que sonaba cuando tu llamaba ha sido enviada a un correo de buzon de voz-su sentencia sera correctiva-alze la vista para ver a Charlie, el cual escuchaba atentamente con el semblante molesto.-sera enviada a un centro de rehabilitacion social. Su custodia y tutela legal se le sedera al director del centro. Estara hay un año completo. 365 dias en los cuales usted sera entrenada para ser una verdadera senorita. El resto de la informacion se la daremos a Charlie Swan, su padre.

QUE!... Un año?

Tranquila, se fuerte.

-manana debe ser internada-concluyo la jueza.

Charlie solo asintio.

En el camino a casa me arte del incomodo silencio.

-se que estas decepcionado-le dije.

-si, lo estoy.-respondio friamente.

-lo siento, entonses. No quise decepcionarte-mi tono era despreocupado.

-eres mi hija... Igual algun dia te tengo que perdonar-dijo con la misma frialdad.

Llegamos a casa.

-empieza hacer las maletas. Manana a las 10:00 tengo que llevarte a ese centro.

-bien.-pero antes de que pudiera subir para empezar, tocaron la puerta.

Fui abrir. Era Mike Nweton junto con Tayler y Angela.

-hola. Que pasa?-los salude.

-es cierto que te mandaran a un centro de rehabilitacion social?-pregunto Tayler alarmado.

-si.-respondi-nada mas vinieron para saber si el chisme era cierto?

-tambien es cierto que chocaste contra una tienda?-esta vez fue Mike.

-y que lo hiciste en un Porsche 911?-Angela.

-si. Y si-les respondi-bueno estoy algo ocupada asi que adios.-y cerre la puerta.

Era obvio que ya medio Forks lo sabia... este era un pueblo pequeño... yodo se sabia en el instante en que todo pasaba.

Subi para empezar con mi maleta.

Yo estaba decidida a seguir con esta personalidad.

En una maleta meti todos los baby dolls y ropa interior de encaje que habia comprado el dia anterior.

En otra toda la ropa, la nueva y la que tenia de regalo de Alice separa de la de siempre.

Todos mis zapatos en otra. Solo meti todos los regalos de Alice, los que compre ayer y dos deportivos.

Agarre una cartera grande para meter todos mis cosmeticos y mis cremas. Tambien meti 5 trajes de bano. 3 bikinis y 2 completos.

En la cartera tambien meti mi Ipod y mi telefono.

•

En la manana me desperte una hora antes de salir para banarme y arreglarme.

Me puse un short lila y una camina de hollister... Otra vez me veia diferente.

Me puse unas zapatillas sin tacon... No iba tentar mi suerte.

-bella! Es hora-me llamo Charlie.

-tienes que ayudarme... No puedo con tantas maletas-grite de regreso.

Subio y cargo las mas pesadas.

-gracias-dije ya abajo.

Las metimos en la parte de atras de mi camioneta.

-como llego aqui? Recuerdo haberla dejado en la disco-le dije.

-la trajo un amigo.

Asenti.

Nos dirigimos al centro de rehabilitacion.

El camino de verdad era largo... Cuando al fin llegamos pude ver que no era como me lo imaginaba, era una grandisima mancion blaco amarillento. Con una fuente en porche... Y un grandisimo jardin. Para entrar a la casa tenias que subir unas cuantas escaleras.

-Wow-dijo cuando me baje del coche.

-si, es grande-dijo Charlie.

Bajo una senora algo vieja.

-los directores y guias te esperan arriba, Isabella-no iba a preguntar como sabia mi nombre.-usted no puede entrar con ella... Les daremos unos minutos muy cortos para que se despidan-le dijo a charlie mientras volvia a la mancion.

-bueno, bella. Solo espero que aqui aprendas como comportarte-me dijo.

-si,si,si-no le preste mucha antencion-nos vemos pronto... Papa-dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa para que no se sintiera tan triste.

-nos vemos. Hija. Recuerda que te quiero sin importar lo que hagas...-ya iba a empezar con las cursilerias.

-bueno. Adios.-le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigi a la entrada.

Subi las escaleras rapidamente... Me pare en seco en la entrada.

Eran ellos... Los Cullen.

Carlisle me miraba con confucion, Esme con sorpresa, Alice solo sonreia... Y Emmet, rosalie y Jasper tenian la misma exprecion de Carlisle.

-ya llego?-pregunto el mientras entraba con una bandeja de vasos de agua.

Me gire para verlo.

En cuanto me vio se le cayo la bandeja de las manos haciendo que los vasos se rompieran y el agua corriera.

Mis iluciones no le hacian justicia... El era mucho mas hermoso.

Me miro entre confundido, enojado y sorprendido.

-Bella? Que haces aqui?-casi grito pero tenia una sonrisa y el seno fruncido.

Borre inmediatamente la exprecion de sorpresa y la remplace por una sonrisa picara... Ya se me habia ocurrido un plan para que los Cullen conocieran a la nueva Bella.

* * *

**que taall¿?¿?¿... (cejascejas)**

**espero que les aya gustaadooo... actualiizoo en unos 3 o 4 diiaas... **

**para los que les interesa voy a actualizar Un Hechizo De Amor mañana o pasado mañana.**

**me encantoo veer que tuve 12 reviews solo en los primero 2 capitulos... **

**si, 12 es un numero corto pero para mi significoo muxooo... yaa que para tener esa suma en Un Hechizo De Amor tuve que esperar hasta el chapter numero 9... **

**bueno chaiitooo... dejenmes sus reviews para saber que esperan de esta historia, y yo tal vez agarre unas de esas ideas para hacer mas interesante este fic...**


	4. Chapter 4

Me senté en el sofá más cercano.

-hola, Cullen's-los salude a todos con la misma sonrisa picara.-que hacen ustedes aquí?—pregunte.

-somos los guías y directores de este centro.-me aclaro Rosalie.

-hay Bella... Te he extrañado-dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-estas cambiada-dijo Edward aun con el seno fruncido.

-si, he cambiado un poco desde la última vez que te vi-le dije.

-pero... Porque te enviaran para acá?-pregunto Carlisle.

-porque... Hice una travesura y... Las consecuencias son estas-respondí mientras me mordía el labio mirando a Edward.

-que travesura?-pregunto Edward. Ahora se veía curioso.

-robe un coche, mas especifica un porshe, y lo choque contra un tienda.

-en serio?-ese fue Emmet-Bella ya no es tan santa.-se rio.

Me reí con el.

En eso entraron 2 chicas. Dos rubias.

-chicas ella es Isabella Swan... Pero pueden decirle Bella-me presento Carlisle.

-hola- me saludaron.

-buenos días, Edward-Canto otra chica que venia entrando... Apenas Edward escucho su voz hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-buenos días, Jennifer-le devolvió el saludo.-te presento a Isabella... La nueva interna... Le puedes decir Bella.

Ella solo movió una mano en mi dirección, muy ocupada mirando a Edward.

-Edward, muéstrale a Bella su cuarto.. Emmet ayúdalo con las maletas-ordeno Carlisle.

-claro-me dio mi sonrisa favorita.-sígueme.

Se la devolví.

Agarro dos de las maletas y Emmet agarro las demás.

Subimos unas cuantas escaleras, recorrimos unas pasillos y al fin llegamos.

-esta es-dijo mientras abría la puerta.-deja las maletas ahí-le dijo.

Emmet lo hiso, y con 'hasta luego' se fue.

Edward se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta.

Yo aproveche para acercarme más a él.

- ¿por qué robaste un coche?-me pregunto.

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora-dije mientras jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa.

Acerque mi rostro más al suyo, haciendo que solo hubiera unos escasos centímetros de separación.

El se inclino más hacia mí.

-Bella...- ¡él estaba a punto de besarme¡

Ahí tienes asquerosa ilusión... si él no me quisiera no estaría a segundos de besarme.

-Bella tienes que...-llego Jasper a interrumpir.

Me separe de Edward con un suspiro de frustración.

-siento mucho interrumpir... Bella tienes que bajar para que te digamos las reglas.-me dijo mirando a Edward con una sonrisa burlona.

-claro-dije mientras lo seguía.

Edward iba detrás de mí. Deje caer mi brazalete para agacharme... dándole una perfecta vista de mi trasero. Pude escuchar como gruño. Sonreí para mí.

Llegamos a la estancia y me senté en el mismo sofá.

-¿cuales son las reglas?-les pregunte.

-bueno... aquí el uso de internet, las llamadas telefónicas y las salidas los fines de semana se ganan-me dijo Esme con una sonrisa cariñosa tan propia de ella.

-y para ganarse todo eso hay que tener buena conducta. Las salidas de fines de semana las harás siempre con un guía.-siguió Carlisle.

-bien, eso es todo?-pregunte.

-si, casi-dijo Alice- ya puedes ir a arreglar tus cosas.

Asentí.

- ¿me acompañas?-le dije a Edward- aun no sé dónde queda-le explique.

Asintió y me guio hacia mi habitación.

Me ayudo a acomodar todas mis cosas.

Al terminar me deje caer en la cama.

Esta vez si me fije en cómo era la habitación.

No era tan grande pero tampoco pequeña. Tenía un balcón, un cuarto de baño, dos closets. Una cama grande.

Era linda.

Lo que no me esperaba era que Edward se colocara arriba de mí, separando nuestros labios por centímetro de nuevo.

-es hora de un recorrido.-dijo mientras agarraba mi mano y me levantaba.

Recorrimos toda la mansión y los jardines.

Tenía 3 fuentes, 28 habitaciones, 29 baños...

Por suerte para mi, también me dijo donde quedan las habitaciones de los guías.

A la hora de la cena todos los cullen's me miraban extraño.

- ¿qué pasa? ¿Tengo tres ojos?-pregunte.

-no pasa nada... solo que aun estamos sorprendidos de que tú seas la nueva interna.-aclaro Jasper.

La tal Jennifer no dejaba de mirar a Edward... el cual me miraba a mí. Tenía la idea que ya tenía una nueva enemiga.

-si, en especial Eddie-se burlo Emmet.

Edward le dio un mirada envenenada.

-ya basta, guías-los detuvo Carlisle.

-no me digas... Eddie-fue todo lo que Edward dijo.

Pronto fue hora de ir a la cama.

Hora de poner mi plan en acción.

Según la información de Edward. Ellos se quedaban un rato abajo.

Perfecto.

Mi plan era estar en la habitación de Edward esta noche... utilizando un sexy baby doll.

Alice sabia de mi plan por supuesto... ella me deseo suerte sin que nadie oyera cuando termine de cenar.

Me di un baño.

Al salir me puse ropa interior de encaje negro, arriba de ella el baby doll negro también.

Deje que mi cabello estuviera suelto... me daba un aspecto más sexy.

Camine por el pasillo con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

Llegue a las escaleras que guiaban al último piso.

Todas las habitaciones tenían el nombre de quien dormía allí.

Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie... y... ¡bingo¡ la habitación de Edward.

Era muy parecida a la que estaba en Forks.

Cerré la puerta después de que entré.

Tenía la estantería llena de CDs, el visiblemente costoso reproductor... lo único diferente era que tenía una gran cama.

Me acosté en el medio de ella para esperarlo.

Yo haría que Edward volviera conmigo... tenía todo un año para hacerlo.

* * *

**bien.. aqui estaaa... disfruteenlooo.**

**espero que les gustee...**

**dejenme reviews... **

**mordiiscoos... actualizo en un par de diiass...**


	5. Chapter 5

Al poco tiempo pude escuchar los pases de alguien por los pasillos.

Abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto.

Edward se sorprendió al verme allí y vestida así.

Me recorrió todo el cuerpo con la mirada.

-¿que haces aquí?-me pregunto cuando al sin me miro a los ojos.

-no quiero dormir allá-no reconocía mi voz, era una voz llena de deseos sexuales.-me da miedo.

Se sentó en el borde de le cama.

-¿a que le tienes miedo?-dijo mirándome son una sonrisa picara.

-no lo sé. Solo tengo miedo. El punto es que no quiero dormir sola-me acerque más a él y pase mis manos por sus brazos y hombros.-¿puedo dormir aquí?-le pregunte haciendo un puchero.

-claro que puedes.

Se acostó llevándome con él y me estrecho contra su pecho.

-por cierto... Me gusta tu ropa para dormir-dijo mientras pasaba su mano por todo mi muslo una y otra vez.

Me reí entre dientes.

Mis manos empezaron a recorrer su adamen y pecho.

-gracias por dejarme estar aquí... Pero tengo una duda-le dije.

-¿cuál?

-¿dejas que cualquier chica se quede aquí si tiene miedo?-tenía que saberlo... Si era así esto no significaba nada. Pero si no... Esto significaba que aun le importaba.

-por supuesto que no, Bella. Todas las chicas de aquí todos los días tratan de llamar mi atención y son un verdadero fastidio. Si estuviera con ellas solo podría pensar en... En ti-me dijo.

-ah... ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-no lo sé. Pero bueno, es hora de dormir.-me susurro.

Empezó a tararearme mi nana. Aquella canción que yo tanto recordaba.

Sonreí al escucharla de nuevo. Me alcé un poco y bese a Edward en la mejilla.

Al poco me quede dormida.

Pero no importo que Edward estuviera a mi lado... Aun así tuve esas horribles pesadillas.

Estaba con una bata blanca en medio de un salón totalmente negro.

Las imagines cambiaban, de Edward y yo en nuestro prado, a de vuelta a mi en aquel salón.

En la imagen de Edward y yo... La cara de el de repente dejo de ser sonriente, su semblante se volvió serio y frio.

_Bella, nos vamos_. Dijo él.

Cuando dijo eso, la imagen de yo en el salón cambio, mi expresión era como si no me dejaran respirar.

_No quiero que tú vengas_. Siguió el.

Esta vez yo movía mis manos frenéticamente por mi pecho como si ne doliera brutalmente.

_Tu no me convienes, Bella_. Siguió hablando.

Ahora justo donde se encuentra al corazón se rasgo manchando de sangre el vestido blanco. Yo gritaba desesperadamente su nombre.

_Ya no te amo_. Volvió hablar.

Esta vez grite con todo lo que daba de mi, mientras todo el vestido se veía ya rojo.

-bella, bella-me despertó Edward algo preocupado.

- ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?-lo mire.

Su cara tenía una gran mueca de dolor.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto.

-si, tu estas bien?-por su cara me preocupe.

-no. Pero no importa.-me estrecho aun mas contra su pecho.-tenias una pesadilla.

-¿hable en sueños?-entre en pánico-¿que dije?

-decías cosas como; Edward, no, no te vayas. Edward no me dejes otra vez. Y gritabas como si te estuvieran matando.

-lo siento-me disculpe, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Ahora el sabía que yo aun no lo había superado.

-no, no te disculpes. Creo que es hora de que vayas a tu habitación, no quiero que nadie más te vea con esta... Ropa.-dijo mientras jugueteaba con el borde del baby doll.

-bien. ¿Me puedes acompañar?

-por supuesto.-dijo mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

Por suerte llegamos a mi habitación sin que nadie nos viera.

-Edward-lo llame antes de que saliera.

Se volteo hacia mí.

-mañana...mejor dicho hoy, ¿puedes venir en la noche y quedarte aquí en vez de en tu habitación?-pregunte con duda.

-lo que sea por ti, Bella-dijo antes de salir.

Bien, le hacía bien a mi nueva personalidad hacerme la inocente. Y el decía que no sabía actuar.

Me reí bajito.

Lo de la pesadilla no era parte de mi plan pero... Fue un extra con mucho efecto.

* * *

**con que bella solo se estaba haciendo la inocente...mmmm.. que tal¿?¿**

**espero los reviews con sus opiniones y consejos.**

**actualizo como siemore en un par de diaas... bye my girls.**


	6. Chapter 6

Empecé a arreglarme para bajar a desayunar.

Me puse una blusa azul marino, un short negro con unas zapatillas del color de la blusa.

-buenos días-dije cuando baje.

-buenos días-me saludo Esme.

Al parecer era la primera en bajar.

Me senté a la mesa.

-por favor un jugo de naranja-pedí.

-no. Todos desayunamos juntos.-me dijo Carlisle entrando.

-así que tendrás que esperar-esta vez fue Edward.

-bien.-respondí.

Mientras, fueron bajando una a una las chicas.

Apenas 24 horas pasaron y ya odiaba a Jennifer.

Ella solo intentaba llamar la atención de MI Edward.

-¿y qué haremos hoy, Edward?-le pregunto batiendo sus sobrepintadas pestanas.

-hoy harán pintura en el jardín conmigo y Jasper-informo.

Asentí.

Bajo Emmet.

-¿cómo dormiste anoche Bella?-me pregunto con tono burlón.

Maldito!, el muy Maldito sabía sabia lo de anoche.

-muy bien, gracias-dije mirando a Edward.

-¿y tú, Eddie?

Edward lo miro con furia.

-realmente bien, fue una noche placentera.-me sonrió el.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿nos perdimos algo?-pregunto Esme, ya que no entendía las bromas de Emmet.

-para nada, Esme-le asegure.

Mintiendo había mejorado mucho.

En la mitad de la comida Jennifer comento.

-y Bella... Crees que cuando no allá luz... Te podamos encender?

Se burlaba de que mi nombre y la palabra vela se pronunciaban igual.

-que tal si hoy en vez de pintar, buscamos tu cerebro-re-ataque.

-basta, chica-nos detuvo Carlisle.

-buenos días-dijeron Alice y Jasper cuando al fin bajaron.

Les devolvimos el saludo.

Al terminar Edward nos dio a cada una unos delantales.

-pónganselos, y salgan al patio-dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Nos los pusimos y salimos.

Estaban varios aguanta marcos, con hojas blancas.

Y pinturas en unos banquitos.

Cada eligió un porta marcos y empezamos a escuchar las instrucciones.

-lo que queremos aquí, es que expresen sus emociones otra vez de la pintura. Es una forma buena de desahogar sentimiento de tristeza, de felicidad, de amor-el ultimo lo dijo mirándome a mi-el punto es que se desahoguen sin recurrir a la violencia y acciones extremas-todo eso lo explico Jasper.-usen las pinturas como si fueran los colores de su alma.

-pueden comenzar-ordeno Edward con una sonrisa picara que hizo que las chicas suspiraran. Yo me lo aguante.

Pensé en cómo me sentía. Me sentía libre. Y mas enamorada que antes.

-como vas?-me pregunto Edward detrás de mi.

-mal, no que pintar.

-como te sientes? Feliz, triste,... Enamorada-eso último lo dijo muy cerca de mi oído.

-me siento libre-le dije cuando pude controlar la respiración.

Dios, para ser vampiro podía despertar todo en mí.

-bien-me entrego el pincel-trata de sentir las líneas de ese sentimiento de libertad y a las en el papel.

Asentí.

No me podía concentrar. Su mano estaba en mi cintura enviando mil y un descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Solté el pincel y agarre un lápiz. Dibuje una mariposa.

-buena elección-me felicito.

Agarre de nuevo el pincel y la llene de color.

De vez en cuando Edward me decía en donde poner tal color para que quedara perfecta.

Jennifer solo me miraba con odio.

-bien, termine-dije.

-enséñanoslo, Bella-me pidió Jasper.

Lo hice.

-te quedo muy bien-me felicito una de las chicas, se llamaba Britney.

La otra, sophia, asintió.

-gracias.

-esta muy, Bella-me dijo Jasper-una mariposa es tan libre como el viento.

Le sonreí.

Britney dibujo una carita feliz. Sophia una jaula y, la menos original, Jennifer un gran corazón con las iniciales de Edward adentro.

-patético-masculle.

Sentí como me lanzaba algo de pintura roja a la cara, cayéndome en la frente y parte de mi cabello.

Jennifer me miraba con una sonrisa.

Le lance pintura verde en todo el medio de la cara.

Cuando me lanzo pintura azul, me agache y le cayó a Edward en la camisa.

-lo siento, yo no quería mancharte-se empezó a disculpar Jennifer.

-las dos irán ahora con Carlisle-dejo mientras nos agarraba del brazo.

-no me agarres así, odio que me agarren así, Edward-le dije pero no me soltó.-suéltame puedo caminar sola, sabes.

-no te soltare.

Bien, ahora estaba molesta.

Cuando llegamos moví mi brazo bruscamente para que me soltara.

Jennifer iba callada.

-¿que sucedió?-pregunto Carlisle.

Yo solo miraba a Edward con expresión molesta.

-que ellas te explican-dijo mientras salía.

-siéntense-ordeno.

Lo hicimos.

-explíquenme que sucedió.-pidió.

-ella me echo pintura, yo se lo devolví, y cuando me iba a volver a echar me agache y le cayó a Edward en la camisa-explique.

-¿porque le echaste pintura a Bella?-le pregunto a Jennifer.

-ella dijo que mi pintura era patética-me señalo.

Una escusa para eso... vamos, inventa una escusa...

-estaba pensando en mi pintura, y pensé por accidente en voz alta. Que ella pensara que era con ella no me incumbe-dije. ¡Vamos, era creíble!

-actuaste sin pensar Jennifer. Discúlpate con Bella.-le dijo.

-de verdad le crees, Carlisle-le pregunto en panico.

-si, conozco a Bella y sé que ella no es la clase de chicas que dan malas opiniones pero si se defienden-me sonrió.

Yo tenía a todos de mi lado. Perfecto.

-bien-se volteo hacia mi-lo siento.

Se levanto y salió de la oficina.

-puedes irte Bella-me dijo Carlisle.

Asentí mientras le sonreía inocentemente.

Baje para encontrarme a Edward mirándome fijamente.

-¿qué?-le dije. Yo aun seguía molesta.

-lamento haberte molestado.-me sonrió.

Quien se podía resistir cuando a eso.

Rodé los ojos y le sonreí.

-bien, estas disculpado-me acerque a él y lo abrase.

-de acuerdo. Hoy harán un sorteo para ver con que guía les tocara salir los fines de semana. El guía que te toque es con el que te quedas por todo el año.-me dijo al oído.

-bien.

-ve a cambiarte para que empiece el sorteo.-me dijo.

-de acuerdo.

Me fui a mi habitación.

Me puse unos jeans pegados a mis piernas y una camisa de Roxy.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, por suerte no me caí.

Ya estaban todos abajo. Había un tarro llano de papeles.

Me senté a un lado de Britney.

-cada una tomara un papel, el cual tendrá el nombre de un guía. El guía que les salga es el que las acompañara a las salidas el resto del ano. Comienza Jennifer-le dijo Carlisle.

Metió la mano, seguramente deseando que le tocara Edward.

-me toco... Alice-estaba decepcionada, pero no lo demostró. En vez de eso, le sonrió a Alice.

-te toca, Britney.

Metió la mano.

-me toca... Emmet-le sonrió. Ella se veía feliz, seguramente porque Emmet le haría las salidas más divertidas.

-Bella, tu turno.

Metí la mano. Que sea Edward, Que sea Edward.

-me toco-mire el papel y sonreí-Edward.

El me dio una amplia sonrisa

-Sophia, te toca-le dije.

- mi guía es... Rosalie.-rose le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-bien, como mañana es sábado. Podrán salir en compañía de sus guías.-concluyo Carlisle.

* * *

**que les parece¿?¿?**

**en el proximo cap veran como se va a comportar Bella en la salida. xD**

**quiero agradecer por todos su reviews... ya llegamos a 40. eso me hace muy feliiz...**

**buenop.. chaitoo, my girls.. MORDIISCOS.**


	7. Chapter 7

Esa noche Edward fue a mi habitación.

Esta vez yo estaba en ropa interior pero para recibirlo me coloque la bata. La cual era muy delgada y color azul celeste, igual que mi ropa interior.

-de verdad, gracias por venir-le dije con mi tono más inocente.

-tranquila.

Se acostó en la cama.

-espero que no te moleste que duerma en ropa interior-mi tono seguía siendo inocente mientras jugaba con las tiras de la bata.

Suspiro.

-no. No me molesta para nada.-me sonrió.

-genial.-me la quite lentamente mientras me mordía el labio.

Note como su mirada se oscureció.

Me recosté a su lado, con la cabeza en su pecho.

-otra vez perdóname por haberte molestado esta tarde.-se volvió a disculpar.

-tranquilo... Ya te disculpe.-se me ocurrió algo.-¿porque no te quitas esa camisa?-le pregunte tocando el borde de la camisa blanca de algodón.

-¿no te molestaría?-anarco una ceja.

Yo me encogí de hombros mientras negaba.

Verlo mientras se la sacaba fue algo condenadamente sexy. Los músculos de sus brazos... Tan perfectos. Su pecho... Tan deseable. Su abdomen... Hasta deseaba esparcirle chocolate y pasar mis lengua por ahí.

- ¿estas bien?-me pregunto con una sonrisa

-si-yo había dejado respirar.

Inconscientemente pase mi mano desde su pecho hasta el final de su abdomen.

El me estrecho contra su pecho, al poco tiempo me quede domina.

Sorprendentemente no tuve ni una pesadilla.

.

A la mañana siguiente Carlisle nos dijo que todas iríamos al centro comercial primero antes de hacer lo que queramos con el día libre.

Cada quien iría en un auto con su guía.

Yo obviamente estaba con Edward en su Volvo.

Llegamos y nos indicaron que teníamos que elegir ropa y accesorias para una clase de fiesta de té.

-vamos-agarre la mano de Edward y nos encaminamos a una tienda de marca.

Carlisle nos había dado tarjetas de crédito con límite pero por suerte yo me traje también la que me había regalado Alice ya hace tanto tiempo.

Había miles y miles de vestidos que la vieja Bella jamás compraría... Pero esta Bella quería llevárselos todos.

Me estaba probando una realmente bonito cuando Edward me dijo:

-Bella, voy a preguntarle a Alice como le va a Rosalie. En estos meses le ha ido mal con lo de ser ''vegetariana''. Y Alice solo está pendiente de sus movimientos.-me dijo.

-bien... Tranquilo, no me escapare-bromee.

Se rio y se fue.

Me saque el vestido y me puse mi ropa.

Cuando salí vi a Jennifer viendo como le quedaba un vestido en el espejo.

Sinceramente se veía bien.

Me acerque a ella.. Como dicen por ahí, mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigas más cerca.

-hola-la salude-te queda excelente.

-gracias-me miro con sospecha.

-oye, perdóname por la pelea de pintura. Pero tienes que admitir que escuchaste mal.

Me sonrió. Que ingenua podía llegar hacer ella.

-tienes razón. ¿De verdad crees que me veo bien?-me pregunto con aire amistoso.

-si, te queda de lujo-vi la etiqueta-WoW... Si que es caro. No creo que te alcance para este vestido.

Ella también la vio.

-cierto. Bueno tendré que buscar otro.-dijo mientras entraba al probador.

Después de un minuto saco la mano con el vestido.

-¿podrías ponerlo en la percha donde estaba antes mientras me pruebo otros?-pidió.

-claro.-estaba a punto de irme cuando a mi parte malvada se le ocurrió algo interesante.

Metí el vestido en su carterón, todos dirían que ella lo robo. Y Alice no me podía ver a mí haciéndolo porque estaba ocupada pensando en Rosalie.

Camine algo lejos para que cuando ella saliera yo pudiera decir que estaba volviendo de dejar el vestido en perchero.

Regrese cuando salió con otro vestido.

-este también te queda lindo-la felicite. Voltee y visualice a Edward-bueno nos vemos luego. Tengo que terminar mis compras.

Me sonrió mientras yo me alejaba.

Yo ya había comprado todo lo que necesitaba.

-veo que tu y Jennifer ahora son amigas-me dijo con su típica media sonrisa.

-si, ya olvidamos el incidente de la pintura-sonreí.

-me alegro. Te ayudare con tus bolsas-me sonrió mientras las agarraba.

Pero qué suerte tenía yo. Pensé mientras sonreí.

Carlisle estaba junto a Esme viendo el aparador de la tienda justo cuando Jennifer iba saliendo.

Cuando ella pasó de la puerta se activo la alarma.

Salí rápidamente por la otra puerta con Edward y me acerque desde afuera.

-¿pero que sucede?-pregunto ella con cara de confusión cuando el policía la agarro del brazo.

-señorita, tendré que revisar sus bolsas y su carteron.-dijo el policía el cual era gordo y tenía la voz grave.

-no entiendo ¿por qué?-dijo Esme.

-por esto-dijo el policía mientras sacaba el vestido del carteron.

Yo obviamente trate de hacerme la inocente chica humilde.

-así que al final si compraste el vestido-sonreí haciéndome la tonta.

-no lo compro. Esta señorita es una pequeña ladrona.-siguió el policía.

Puse mi mejor cara de horror mientras la miraba.

-¿como?-Edward estaba confundido.

-no, yo no lo hice. Yo le pedí a Bella que lo pusiera en la percha-me miro.

La muy perra quería inculparme.

-y eso hice. Lo puse en la percha donde supuse que había estado antes, luego regrese contigo para ver cómo te quedaba el otro vestido y luego me fui con Edward.-mi voz sonaba tan inocente que el que se atreviera a inculparme lo acusarían de loco, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-yo lo puse en la percha como me pediste-mire a Edward.

Su cara se lleno de dolor al verme llorando. Que ingenuo eres Eddie.

Luego mire a Carlisle y a Esme. Ellos me miraron con cariño.

Cada vez era mejor en esto de actuar

-es obvio que tu lo tomaste Jennifer. No trates de culpar a nadie.-dijo severamente Carlisle.

Ella abrió la boca, pero el oficial no la dejo hablar.

-tendrán que pagar la fianza-dijo.

-Bella, es mejor que nos vayamos-me dijo Edward.

-claro.-dije sintiendo como tomaba mi mano.-pero-me dirigía a Jennifer-yo se que tal vez alguien lo habrá puesto hay en tu carteron por maldad-le di una pequeña sonrisa inocente-se que tu no lo robaste-seguí a Edward a la salida.

WoW, Bella de verdad que esta vez sí que deberías ser actriz.

Me reí en mi interior.

Pobre Jennifer.

* * *

**muajajajaja... que malaa se ha vueltoo bellaaa...**

**quiierrooo agradaceerlees a todaaas sus reviews... en espacial a las que estan siguiendo este fic desde que publique el primer cap, a darky1995, isa-21, vanezhittacullen2, Natuchi23, Danika20... a todaas ustedees... mil graciiaaas.**

**noos leemos en el proxiimoo caap... MORDISCOS.**

**P.D: a las que no nombre, no es porque las menosprecie... solo que tengo algo de prisaaa... xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**el cap anteriior esta dedicado a mi fiel y gran amiga Mi Perra/NaNy, si se lo preguntan no es una perra de verdad es mi mejor amiga y compañera de travesuraas mi BFF.**

**mientras hacia que Bella se volviera asi de mala en el cap anterior, me inspire en ti y en tu malvada y conspiradora mente.**

**P.D: si, mis dos mejores amigas tienes apodos como esos, somos el grupo de las pervertidas, la perra, la zorra y la puta... jajajaja... es muy graciosoo... yo soy la puta. nos pusimos asi para burlarnos de una telenovela que pasan aquii en mi pais...**

**

* * *

**

Edward me llevo hacia el coche.

-nunca pensé que Jennifer haría eso, en su mente no había nada que la inculpara-dijo Edward.

Seguí sin inmutarme.

-como le dije a ella; tal vez alguien lo puso ahí para culparla y que todos la vieran mal.

-puedes tener razón-luego cambio de tema-¿adonde quieres ir?-me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-no lo sé, a donde tú quieras llevarme-mi voz dejo a un lado la inocencia para volverse seductora.

Trago en seco.

- ¿recuerdas nuestro prado?-me gusto que no dijera mi prado o el prado, sino nuestro prado.

-si, lo recuerdo- también recordaba perfectamente todos los momentos que habíamos pasado ahí.

-nos está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Te gustaría ir?-parecía algo dudoso.

-me encantaría ir.-le sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa con alegría mientras arrancaba el coche.

En el camino puso música de Debussy... la hermosa melodía de Claro de Luna llenaba en auto.

Suspiré.

Llegamos al sendero.

En dos segundos el ya estaba abriéndome la puerta del coche.

-esta vez tampoco iremos por el sendero, ¿verdad?-le pregunte aun sonriendo.

-sí.-su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.-pero tranquila, si te cansas te llevare en mi espalda-ofreció.

-me parece bien-tome su mano y nos encaminamos dentro del bosque.

Estuvimos una media hora caminando hasta que de verdad me sentí cansada.

-ya estoy cansada-dije mientras paraba.

Se puso enfrente de mí y medio se agacho.

-arriba-me indico.

Salte y enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos en su cuello.

El me aguataba de los muslos, muy cerca de mi trasero. Ese detalle no lo pase desapercibido.

-cierra los ojos, e puedes marear-dijo antes de empezar a correr.

Cerré mis ojos fuerte mente... recordé la primera vez que me llevo así.

De tonta abrí los ojos y termine realmente mareada. Pero claro al pensar en eso, mis pensamientos se fueron directo a nuestro primer beso. Tan delicado. Recordé en como mis hormonas me fallaron.

-llegamos- me saco del hilo de mis pensamientos.

Me baje con cuidado de su espalda.

Era tal cual como lo recordaba... las flores, su forma casi perfectamente redonda... el aroma a lilas.

Esta vez mis ojos si se llenaron de lagrimas de verdad.

Dolía recordar momentos como esos, primeros besos, primeras disculpas, primeros arrepentimientos, nuestras primeras salidas.

- ¿estás bien?-me pregunto preocupado.

-si, estoy bien. no te preocupes-le sonreí con tristeza.

Me fui a sentar en el medio del prado, él me siguió y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿recuerdas la primeras que vinimos juntos aquí?- me sorprendió que él estuviera pensando en lo mismo que yo.-ese día fue unos de los mejores que he vivido.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte.

-porque estaba contigo... y te dije todo lo que siento por ti, y... fue nuestro primer beso, el día en te vi dormir. Bueno el dia que te vi dormir mientras tu sabias que estaba hay-se rio.

Empecé a enfadarme... el me había dejado porque no me amaba y ahora viene a decirme eso.

Note que en vez de decir 'lo que sentía por ti', dijo 'lo que siento por ti'. en tiempo presente.

Bufe.

- ¿a qué juegas?-le pregunte con enfado.

Me miro confundido.

- ¿a qué te refieres?-su voz expresaba toda esa confusión.

-tu me dejaste porque no me amabas, eso me quedo bien claro. Aun tengo pesadillas sobre ese día. Y ahora vienes y me dices que tus días favoritos son los que has pasado conmigo, y me miras con esos ojos tan...-no pude seguir. Sus ojos dorados me tenían hipnotizada.- tan...-no podía seguir gritándole-...tan lindos.

-Bella creo que es hora que te diga la verdad sobre porque te deje en verdad.-en sus ojos vi algo de miedo.

Ahora la de la confusión fui yo.

-Bella, el día de tu cumpleaños número 18: cuando Jasper te ataco. Me di cuenta de que yo era el peligro en tu vida. Yo... solo te traía peligro. Así que... decidí que lo mejor era alejarme. Bella, yo te amo. Siempre te ame y siempre lo hare. Tú eres parte de mí, de lo que soy. Fue muy doloroso decirte todo lo que dije ese día. Pensaba que era lo mejor. En cuanto vi tus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por mi culpa al decirte que ya no te amaba, fue como si me estuvieran matando lentamente. Solo quería abrazarte y decirte que no me iría , que era un idiota, que lo lamentaba. Pero resistí el impulso pensando que pronto me olvidarías, que yo solo sería uno de tus recuerdos borrosos. Me aleja unos meses de la familia para luego volver con ellos. Me encontré que Carlisle había fundado ese centro para señoritas... y acepte ser guía. Las chicas cada vez que las veía pensaba en ti. En lo perfecta que eres. Claro que tenía que disimular y poner siempre una sonrisa. Esme veía mi tristeza.-yo solo podía mirarlo a los ojos como una idiota- unos antes de que llegaras Alice empezó a bloquear su mente... yo no le hice mucho caso. Y cuando te vi ahí parada... pensé que había muerto y estaba en el cielo. Tu nueva manera de ser me dejo impresionado. Y mas aun cuando te encontré en mi cuarto vestida asi.-rio entre dientes-se que pido mucho al pedir que me perdones. Cuando te escuche hablar en sueños y escuche tus gritos en tu pesadilla... me sentí como un verdadero monstro. Solo dime si puedes perdonarme. Si aun me puedes amar como antes.

Yo estaba en Shock... había entendido y analizado cada una de sus palabras.

- ¿y que pasara después? Cuando Jasper vuelva a atacarme... tu siempre aras lo que crees que es correcto-no podía dejar que me rompiera el corazón otra vez.

-Bella, Jasper ahora es mas experto. No lo has notado?. Ha esto todo un dia alrededor de chicas humanas. Además, si no fuera así no me importaría, porque no creo tener otra vez la fuerza para dejarte de nuevo. Te amo demasiado como para cometer el mismo error otra vez.

-Edward...-le iba hacer una pequeña broma- ¿Cómo me pides que te perdone? Después de todo lo que pase...-hice que se me cortara la voz.

Por el semblante de Edward paso una expresión de dolor y sufrimiento.

Me eche a reír y el solo me miraba como si estuviera loca.

-¡es broma¡ claro que te amo y te perdono Edward. -me seguí riendo-hubieras visto tu cara... parecía como si te fuera un paro cardiaco. Ok, mal uso de palabras-dije al recordar que su corazón no latia.

Se rio conmigo después de un minutos.

Cuando me calme él me acaricio la mejilla y recorrió mi cuello, para luego colocar su mano detrás de este y acercarme más a él.

Antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran le pregunte.

-¿no me dirás que me quede quieta?

-no, mi autocontrol a mejorado lo suficiente, asi casi tan perfecto como el de Carlisle.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Estábamos tan cerca, solo a milímetros.

Recorrió la poca distancia para unir nuestros labios en una, tierno beso. Que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo mas pasional.

Se separo después de un rato para dejarme respirar.

Mire al cielo y note que las nubes que cubrían el sol se embasaban a ir. Haciendo que la piel de Edward pareciera estar echa por miles de diamantes.

-te amo-susurro antes de volver a besarme.

Esta día fue, sin duda alguna, el mas productivo.

* * *

**al fiinn edwaard se le declaaarooo a beelllaaaa...**

**espero que les aya gustado esta capituloOo... tambien quiero agradecer a Mi Zorra por darme la inspiracion suficiente para escribir el discursito de eddie.**

**graciiaas de nuevoo por sus reviews... quiero avisarles que desde el lunes, tendre que actualixar cada tres diaas... el lunes comienzan las claseess... pero tranqui chikitas que yo aporvecho cualquien momento para escribir y subiir los caapss sin hacerlaas esperaar muchoo...**

**byee... mordiiiscoos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**perdoon por noo actualizaar ayeer... es que tuve que saliiir a compraar unaas cosaas e ir a la peliqueria (me voy genial XD).**

* * *

Seguíamos en el prado hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Pase mi mano por su abdomen desnudo, ya el se había quitado la camisa.

Yo, por el calor, solo la había desabrochado.

Me reí entre dientes cuando lo pille mirando mi sostén. No lo culpaba, era de encaje azul.

-lo siento-se disculpo desviando la mirada.

Me acerque a el y le di un pequeño beso.

El coloco sus manos en mi cintura y acerco mi cuerpo al suyo.

Me beso con desesperación mientras sus manos recorrían mi cintura.

Hundí mis dedos en su cabello.

No se como acabo el sobre y yo con el espalda en el césped.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello dejando pequeños besos, cuando llego al inicio de mis pechos se quedo totalmente inmóvil.

-Edward-jadee.

El se separo casi al instante.

-lo siento, Bella. Me deje llevar demasiado.

Me levante y rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

-no te disculpes. Yo no lo siento-le susurre al oído.

Le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que el soltara un pequeño gruñido.

Me reí entre dientes.

Volví a besarlo mientras bajaba mi camisa por mis hombros y sus brazos se enrollaban en mi cintura.

-Bella, aunque se que, con mi autocontrol, no pudo lastimarte, no quiero ir rápido contigo.

-¿pero y si yo quiero ir rápido?-le pregunte decepcionada.

-Bella... Sabes que no te puedo negar nada, pero vamos a esperar un tiempo, si?-me miro a los ojos con los suyos brillando.

-de acuerdo-parecía como si estuviera hipnotizada

Me abrazo mientras besaba mi frente.

-y... Bella. Nuestra relación hay que mantenerla algo oculta, las demás chicas no pueden enterar, ¿entendido?-me soltó.

-¿por qué?

-pues, porque...ellas pensaran que te tengo preferencias y bla bla bla, y habra problemas y bla bla bla-él hablaba con fastidio en la voz.

-bien, no me molesta. Solo quiero dormir contigo a mi lado, para que alejes mis pesadillas-le susurre.

-por supuesto.

-pero no prometo nada si una de ellas te acosa... a veces puedo sacar mi lado mala. Grrrr-aunque parecía una broma lo decía en serio.

Camine hasta el centro del prado de nuevo para sentarme.

El volvió a acostarse para mirar el cielo, yo aproveche para colocar la cabeza en su pecho.

Después de un rato decidimos irnos a la casa.

Llegamos riendo.

-veo que tuvieron una buena salida-dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara.

Ella era la única que estaba en la sala

-¿la verdad?... Más que buena-me reí.

De repente la cara de Alice se puso inexpresiva... Estaba teniendo una visión.

- ¡No!-gruño Edward.

La puertas se abrieron.

Apareció una rubia bastante bonita... Al instante supe que era una vampiresa.

-Tanya-la voz de Edward era como si lo estuvieran torturando.

- ¡Eddie!-y con eso se le lanzo encima.

! Perra!, nadie se le lanza así a Edward menos yo.

Mi mente empezó a tramar mil y un planes para esa arpía.

* * *

**CUAL SERA SU PROXIMA TRAVESURAAA... DESCUBRANLO EL MAARTEEESS CUANDO ACTUALIZEEEE...**

**mañana espiezan las claaasees y no voy a tener casi tiempoo para actualizaar...**

**chaiitoo.. espero reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

Seguia viendo como la tal Tanya seguia abrazando a Edward.

Habian bajado Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper.

Yo casi parecia un Arbol de lo celosa que estaba.

Si, estaba celosa. Y que?

-bien. Creo que estare en mi habitacion-con rabia contenida me dirigi hacia las escaleras.

-pero Bella...-dijo Edward aun tratando de librarse del abrazo de la perra.

No lo escuche y segui mi camino.

Cerre fuerte la puerta tras de mi.

Esa idiota Perra... Rosalie una vez me habia hablado de ella.

*flash-back*

_-bella... ¿Edward nunca te hablo de... Tanya?-me pregunto con una sonrisa malvada._

_Esa vez fue la unica vez que ella habia hablado conmigo sin insultos o miradas de odio._

_-no. Nunca lo ha hecho-respondi._

_-Tanya es una vampiresa del clan de Denali, ella esta enamoradisima de Edward desde que lo vio. Hasta trato de llevarselo a la cama-rio-pero Edward no le da ni la hora. Si un dia ella apareciera por aqui y tu estas aun con Edward... Solo dire que si fuera tu cuidaria a mi hombre._

_*_-back*

Mmmm...

Sali de nuevo con una sonrisa cordial.

-lo siento solo iba a dejar algo en mi habitacion.-me disculpe mirando a Tanya con una sonrisa... Tonta!.

-Tanya, Bella sabe lo que somos... Y es...-corte a Carlisle.

-la novia de Edward-dije mientras pasaba mi brazo por la cintura de MI Edward.

-ah-su cara se desiso. Pero volvio a sonreir- y el no te ha hablado de mi?-pregunto mientras le pestanaba a Edward.

Yo segui sonriendo.

-no. Edward no. Rosalie es la que me ha hablado de ti... Pero tranquila ella me explico que el no te menciona por no querer recordar los malos momentos-le sonrei mas inocentemente.

Sentia como todo me miraban con la boca abierta.

Ella solo me miraba con furia.

-bueno... Esme crees que yo podria comer ya antes de que bajen las demas? Estoy muerta de hambre.-me hice la tonta mientras ignoraba su exprecion y seguia a Esme hacia la cocina.

-Bella ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar-me dijo Esme pero tenia una sonrisa.

-si,si. Solo fui sincera... Ademas... Por su bien, que se mantenga a una distancia prudente de Edward.

Pase casi todo el dia hablando con Alice y Britney.

-Bella-me llamo Edward desde arriba.

-oh, ya vuelvo-dije mientras subia las escaleras hasta donde estaba el.-que pasa?

-saldre hoy de caza... La historia es que Carlisle me mando hacer unos trabajos-me informo.

Hice un puchero.

-¿y cuando volveras?

-en la madrugada.-me beso la frente.

-pero te extranare mucho...-pase mis brazos por sus cuello.

-yo tambien a ti, amor. Pero tengo que ir.

Lo acompane hasta la puerta.

Suspire cuando lo perdi de vista.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta atras de mi.

Era la gran Perra.

-ah, hola-la salude rodando los ojos.

-sabes que solo eres un juguete para Edward no?-me dijo con una mirada llena de odio.-el no te ama. Por dios que puede ver el en una... Insignificante humana.

Me recordo a mis espantosas alucinaciones.

-solo estas celosa. Ademas mejor que tu si soy-no iba a dejar me intimidara solo por ser vampira... Yo había sobrevivido al ataque de uno.

-en que eres mejor que yo?-alzo la barbilla... Maldita altanera.

-1, Edward las prefiere morenas... mas especifico... A mi. 2, a el le encanta todo de mi, apenas y pudo sobrevivir el tiempo que estuvo sin mi. Y 3-este golpe iba hacer algo bajo-no creeas que no se que TU eres la autentica sucubo... La original. La que inicio la profecion de la prostitucion. Eres una cualquiera, en cambio yo, yo si valgo la pena. Yo soy una chica pura y perfecta para Edward. Él nunca te querrá... Y mantente lejos, pero, bien lejos de Él. Él es MIO y solo MIO... Entendido?-ahora si que le estaba dando una advertencia.

Yo no dejaría que ella se interpusiera entre nosotros. Yo seré una simple humana... pero una simple humana que no deja que nada le quite lo que quiere.

Con eso dicho me dirigi hacia donde estaban Britney y Alice.

* * *

**aqui esta.. si, esta un poco cortoo... sorryy... es que aunque apenas esten espezando las clases ya tengo full tarea...x(... me tome la noche escribiendolo... **

**GRACIIAS POR SUS REVIEWS... SOLO FALTAN 29 PARA LLEGAR A LOS 100¡.**

**actualizo el viernes o el juevees... chaiitoo my giirls... **

**P.D: los fines de semana me voy a dedicar a escribiir una nueva idea que ronda por mi cabeciitaaa... yo les aviso si la publico o no.. **


	11. Chapter 11

**leean esta informacion (es importante):**

**tal vez pronto deje FF'N... mi representante quiere conseguir un editor para sacar mis creaciones a la venta... y me ha dicho que no deberia subir mis historias importantes a la pagina... CUALQUIERA LAS PUEDE PLAGEAR... la verdad es que esta decicion no esta tomada... tal vez primero termine esta historia... o solo suba historias historias como hobbie... la secuela de UN HECHIZO DE AMOR esta suspendida... tal vez esa sea la que salga a la venta junto con el 1... se que es una mala noticia para ustedes, tambien lo es para mi. amo leer todos sus reviews y sentir que a todas les gusta lo que hace mi extraña imaginacion...**

**tranquilas aun no esta confirmado... tal vez no deje de escribir en FF'N.**

**disfruten el capitulooo xD.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas. Al parecer a Tanya no le basto todo lo que le dije ya que se quedo... y decidió ser guía. Estúpida.

Edward seguía hiendo a mi habitación cada noche... notaba su nerviosismo a ver mis prendas de encaje.

Eso me hacia reír.

Estábamos todas cenando después de una tarde llena de trabajo en la cocina junto con Esme.

-¿se divirtieron hoy?-pregunto Carlisle.

-si, fue muy divertido.-respondí.

El resto de la cena me la pase enviándole miradas de odio a Tanya... la cual a mi parecer estaba demasiado pegada a Edward.

Los perros empezaron a ladrar de la nada y todos voltearon a las ventanas.

Ahora tenia un puntería casi perfecta... aproveche que nadie me miraba y apunte una pequeña albóndiga hacia el vaso de jugo -el cual estaba lleno aun- de tanya.

¡Pass!... se cayó haciendo que todo el jugo de uva cayera en su vestido.

-ahh-chillo. Todos desviaron su vista de la ventana para ver lo sucedido-mi vestido nuevo.

-como habrá sucedido-Rosalie confundida.

-oohh... ¡tú!-Tanya me señalo con un dedo acusador y una mirada de odio remordimiento.

Puse mi mejor cara de inocente y victima.

-¿cómo lo habré hecho yo?-me levante con voz ofendida-si quieres pregúntale a Esme o Carlisle, o hasta a Edward sobre la mala puntería que tengo... ¿cómo podre yo hacer que ese vaso se volteara estando yo al otro lado de la mesa?- sabia que tenia a todos los Cullen de mi lado. Y ellos saben que Tanya me odiaba así que... la victima seria yo.

-Bella tiene razón... ella no es de buena puntería... hay que pensar con lógica.-me sonrió.

Tal lindo, tal caballeroso... y a veces tan inocente.

-bien.. créanle a ella... estoy 100% segura de que ella lo hiso. Pero aquí nadie me cree-empezó a gritar.

-cálmate Tanya-se levanto Carlisle.

-no. no me calmo... ¿Edward, tú me crees no?-por dios, más estúpida y se gana un premio por eso. era obvio que Edward estaría de mi lado.

-Tanya... no hay nada que culpe a Bella... ninguna prueba.

-erg-gruño, se fue escaleras arriba.

Para hacer mejor mi papel agregue.

-se dan cuenta que siempre me culpan es a mi-hice que se me cortara la voz.

-eso no es sierto, Bella-trato de consolarme Alice.

-si lo es... por lo de Jennifer y el vestido... ahora por el derrame de jugo de Tanya... no soy tan mala ¿sabes? Yo no seria capaz de nada de eso.-una solitaria lagrima bajo por mi mejilla. Dios, ya me gane un Oscar.- si me disculpan-dije levantándome aun con exprecion triste-estare en mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a esta tuve que esconder la cara en la almuada para ahogar las risas.

Ya hasta me salian lagrimas.

Tocaron la puerta.

Agradeci aber reido tanto como para llorar mas.

Abri la puerta y era Edward.

-oh... hola, Edward-dije mientras secaba mis lagrimas.

Él solo me abrazo.

-Bella, nadie te culpa de nada. Sabemos que no eres capaz de todo eso. pero quiero preguntarte algo... ¿porque te enviaron aquí?

Me quede callada... el se rreferia a la razón de porque hise lo que me envio aquí.

Tomo mi mano, cerro la puerta y me sento en la cama.

Yo solo miraba el suelo.

-me lo diras?-pregunto mientras se colocaba a mi altura.

Bien... yo le debía sinceridad.

Le diría todo... bueno no todo, todo... solo hasta el punto en el que me dicen mi sentencia... mis travesuras aquí no se las diría.

-si, te lo diré.-subí mi mirada.-Edward estaba harta de mi misma... veía tu ilusión en cada rincón. No era muy amable que digamos... siempre me decía cosas horribles. Que tu solo jugaste conmigo, que nunca me quisiste, que... solo fue una distracción temporal para ti... que no valía nada-ahora si había lagrimas de verdad... el recuerdo de esos días era demasiado fuerte.-decidí cambiar un poco... y compre un millón de lencería y trajes provocadores. Esa noche me escape a una discoteca de Port Ángeles... todo estaba bien hasta ahí. Llegue y me tome unos pocos tragos-el me miraba con atención- a unas cuantas sillas de mi había un hombre... era horrible. Solo lo ignore... sentía como me miraba, de repente se acerco a mi y... se me insinuó- Edward apretó la mandíbula- yo solo Salí corriendo de allí... pero el me perseguía... estaba detrás de mi, era como una de esas pesadillas en las que corres y corres pero tu perseguidor siempre esta hay... pisándote los talones. Mi coche estaba muy lejos. Note que a un señor se le caían las lleves del coche... las tome y me robe su coche. Yo solo quería huir... arranque tan rápido... mire por el retrovisor y el acosador seguía ahí... me perseguía en una moto. Para cuando mira hacia delante... choque contra una tienda de ropa... arruinando la tienda y el frente del coche. Eso es todo-concluí.

-siento tanto haberme ido, Bella. De verdad lo lamento- odiaba ese tono lleno de dolor.

-ya no importa Edward... lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntos tu y yo... y no nos separara nada.-le sonreí.

El quito mis lagrimas y me beso con cariño.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustaadooo el caapiitulooo... actualizo el lunes o martees...**

**dejenme reviews para ver que les parecio y tambien para saber su opinion sobre la informacion que les di antes del cap.**

**nooos leemoooos... chauu my giirlsss... **

**P.D: de nuevooo miil graciiass por todooos sus reviewsss...**


	12. Chapter 12

Me sentía más relajada al contarle a Edward todo lo que había sucedido.

Me sentía tan cómoda ahí en sus brazos siendo consolada.

Suspire.

-Te amo-me susurro.

Sonreí.

-yo también te amo.

Pasamos gran rato así. Recostados en mi cama, susurrándonos palabras dulces.

-tenemos que bajar... Carlisle nos espera a todos abajo.-informo mientras se levantaba.

Asentí.

Me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara.

Después baje en compañía de Edward.

Ya habían llegado todos.

Solo esperábamos a que Carlisle hablara.

-bueno chicas y guías... mañana es la fiesta de té donde enseñaran sus buenos modales como las señoritas que son. Su fin de semana dependerá de su comportamiento en la fiesta. En resumen: si hacen una escenita olvídense de su libertad condicional.

Todos asentimos.

Mañana no haría ninguna travesura... seria... un día relajado... creo.

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo estaba preparando su atuendo, y siendo acosado por Alice... sigue siendo una loca por la moda.

-Bella... me encanta tu atuendo.-me felicito-buena elección.

3 horas después todos estábamos listos y bien arreglados para ir a la fiesta de té.

Cada uno se fue en un auto con su guía.

A decir verdad estaba un poco nerviosa.

Mire a Edward... el cual me sonrió para relajarme.

Llegamos a los pocos minutos. El lugar estaba lleno de senadores, y gente importante.

Yo solo sonreía a todo mundo.

Pase gran parte de la tarde hablando con Britney. Ella era comprensiva, y muy amigable. Resulto que la habían enviado al centro por un grave error. Uno de sus amigos robo un coche y la culpo a ella. Me sentí realmente mal por ella.

Me levante un momento para buscar a Edward... desde que llegamos no había pasado tiempo con él.

Le quería comentar que la fiesta de té tenía un té que sabia a alcantarilla sucia.

Escuche su voz y la seguí.

-Tanya... basta, ya te dije, estoy con Bella-decía él.

Un momento... ¿Tanya?

Que hacia ella con él.

Sé que era malo espiar pero... esto lo requería.

Los observe desde unos árboles.

-ella no te merece Edward-y con eso dicho... lo beso.

Si... lo beso.

Edward se quedo paralizado, no movió ni un musculo. Ni para responderle el beso, ni para alejarla de él. Solo se quedo inmóvil.

Se me escapo un ligero sollozo.

Se separaron rápidamente. Edward me miro con preocupación en los ojos.

Corrí. Corrí lejos de ahí... sabía que Edward no quiso besarla pero no podía verlo por ahora.

Solo quería escapar de ahí.

Pase entre la gente tropezando varias veces... corrí por la calle sin importarme nada. Solo quería estar sola y llorar como si no hubiese un mañana.

Podía oír cómo me llamaba.

Me deje caer cuando llegue a una calle solitaria.

Tal **vez** Tanya tenía razón... yo no lo merecía.

¿Quién era yo? Nada que valga la pena.

Mi mente se bloqueo de todo pensamiento coherente.

Note que había vidrios rotos... los observe unos instantes.

Agarre un trozo y me mire en él.

De repente su ilusión apareció. Tantas semanas sin ver esa horrible creación de mi imaginación.

_No vales nada. Deberías terminar con tu vida. Los únicos que te aprecian en este mundo son Charlie y Renee... y tienes que hacerlo porque eres su hija. Solo eso los hace apreciarte._ Dijo con una mirada de odio.

Él tenia razón... debería quitarme la vida. No valia nada.

Nadie en todo el mundo me quiere con vida...

Tal vez solo Edward estaba jugando de nuevo conmigo...

Acerque el vidrio a mi muñeca. Poco a poco lo presione contra la vena que se encontraba allí.

_

* * *

___

_el cap se que esta algo cortooo... sorryyy..._

__ya tomee una decicion... seguire escribiiendoo en FF'N claro que no subire mis historiias mas importantes ya que si llevare a cabo mi proyecto de conseguiir un editoor. asi que traanquiilaaas chikitaaass...que seguiree subiendo y actualizandoo mis histooriias, y tal vez pronto tambiien sea traducctora.

_que creen? que bella se matara? que Edward llegara a tiempo para salvarla? que pasara ahora en su relacion? todaas las respuestas a estas preguntaas en el proxiimo capitulo el cuaal subiire el viiernees..._

__p.d: graciias por los reviews no sabia que a ustedes les importaraan tantoo miis histooriiass... graciiias de todo carazoon a tods ...


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV.

No puede ser. Bella me había visto besándome con Tanya... SOY UN IDIOTA...

Vi su rostro en una triste mueca de dolor antes de que saliera corriendo.

-Bella¡-grite mientras iba tras ella.

No podía correr a mi velocidad... había demasiados humanos alrededor.

Estuve unos cuantos minutos buscándola por todas partes... hasta que un llanto atrajo mi intensión... junto con el olor de la sangre.

Segui el olor...

Mi corazón se partió junto con todo mi ser al ver aquella escena... Bella estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando sin parar, mientras que sus muñecas sangraban a mas no poder.

Suspiré... y me arrepentí al instante. El olor de la sangre lleno mis fosas nasales...

Me controle.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

Me acerque a ella aguantando la respiración.

Su corazón cada vez bajaba mas el numero de palpitaciones por segundo.

-no, Bella-susurre.

Ella soltó un fuerte sollozo... mientras se agarraba fuertemente el cabello.

Ni siquiera me estaba mirando. Solo estaba ahí... acurrucada en el piso, con los ojos serrados con extrema fuerza...

La lleve en brazos hasta mi auto. Corrí esta vez a toda velocidad.

Alice me esperaba a un lado de mi coche con expresión de sufrimiento.

-oh, Edward-sollozo sin lagrimas-lamento de haber visto a tiempo... yo...

-tranquila Alice... la culpa aquí es solo mia.

-rápido hay que llevarla a un hospital-dijo apurada mientras se sentaba en el asiento de atrás cuidando de Bella.

Llegamos rápidamente al hospital.

Tuve que pelear con la enfermera y 3 doctores para que la atendieran rápido.

No podía dejar que nada le sucediera a mi Bella... Mi pequeña, tierna y dulce Bella...

Apreté con fuerza mis puños... Bella ya estaba adentro de la habitación, y los doctores estaban controlando su situación.

-Edward..—nunca antes maldije tanto esa voz.

-¿que quieres?-le respondí mal mientras bruscamente aleje su mano de mi hombro.

-¿que te pasa?-me pregunto preocupada.

-¿que me pasa? ¡¿Qué me pasa?... me pasa que por tu maldita culpa Bella esta allá adentro siendo examina por desangrado-le grite- pudo haber muerto ¿cuál es tu afán por destruir vidas?... ¿porque te empeñas en hacerme miserable?—sabia que estaba siendo duro... pero no me importaba.. por culpa de ella Bella debe de pensar que no la amo...

-Edward-Esme llego viéndome indignada por mi comportamiento.

Yo solo podía mirar a Tanya con odio... solo eso sentía por ella... odio.

Antes éramos amigos... yo le contaba todo, sabia que podía confiar en ella aunque fuera mi acosadora personal... pero todos esos años de amistad se terminaron.

-yo...-trato de defenderse.

-mejor vete... no hay escusa... si tú no te hubieras empeñado en besarme... Bella estaría sana y salva... y en mis brazos... pero no lo está.-yo murmuraba-está ahí dentro... sufriendo.

Me acerque a la puerta de su habitación y por la pequeña ventanita de esta pude ver como el doctor le colocaba el suero.

Después de unos minutos el doctor salió.

-ya puede verla-dijo-está dormida... pero despertara en unos minutos.

Me adentre en la habitación, agarre una de las sillas y la acerque a su cama.

Me senté a observarla.

-Bella... te amo, lo sabes bien. yo no quería besar a Tanya... te amo demasiado como para traicionarte... no tienes que recurrir a opciones extremas como esta-le dije mientras acariciaba su frágil rostro pálido.-te amo... nunca jugaría contigo... -tome su mano y bese su palma, mantuve mi mano en la suya... no quería dejarla...-Bella... yo te amo... por favor... dime que estarás bien-pedí mientras miraba hacia abajo por el dolor de verla así.

-estaré bien.-una pastosa voz me respondió.

Bella me miraba con cansancio y se veía algo adolorida.

-oh, Bella...—dije mientras besaba con adoración su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios.- lo siento, lo siento... de verdad, Bella, yo te amo y nunca pensaría en Tanya de esa forma.. Por favor, dime que no me dejaras...

De sus labios salió una risa angelical.

-Edward... te amo. Yo... lo siento, no estaba pensando solo... me deje llevar por mi mente, no pensé en las consecuencias... no pensé en nada... solo estaba dolida y me sentía sola... y... lo siento-empezó a llorar.

-tranquila... estoy aquí... jamás tendrás que volver a estar sola Bella...-le acaricie la mejilla- solo no me hagas pasar por esto otra vez, ¿si?-le sonreí.

-claro-dijo-¿podrías besarme?

-no hace falta que lo pidas.-dije mientras unía nuestros labios.

El sonido del monitor se acelero brutalmente.

Bella se sonrojo.

-¿recuerdas la última vez que paso eso?-le sonreí-estabas en el hospital pidiéndome que te besara... justo como ahora, te ves tan adorable como ese día-la bese en la frente.

-si...-sonrió mas ampliamente-lo recuerdo.

* * *

**aquii estaaa.. BELLAA ESTA VIVAAAA... jajajaja...**

**esstooy taan feliiz soloo faaaltan 8 reviews para los 100... sii, cooomoo leyeeroon solo 8 OCHO... **

**bueno chiquitaas... nos leemooss...**

**actualizo el martes o mienrcolees... bye my girlss... **


	14. Chapter 14

Dos meses después...

Todo estaba bien... Edward seguía mi lado, protegiéndome hasta de las moscas, Tanya se había ido gracias a los gritos de Edward cuando pelearon en el hospital.

Lo único que me incomodaba en nuestra relación eran... mis hormonas.

Siempre que estaba con Edward tenía que reprimir las ganas de saltarle encima.

¡Hasta tuve que recurrir a una ducha fría!

Estaba harta... totalmente harta.

Pero se acabaría... esta noche haría que Edward me hiciese suya. Lo lograría.

Salí de la tina con agua caliente y espuma y comenzó a arreglarme y secarme.

Este baby doll haría que Edward callera.

Cuando estuve lista me senté en el borde de una de las esquinas de mi cama, apoyando mi espalda en la pared.

Podía oír sus elegantes pasos en el pasillo... su mano tocando el picaporte.

Se paro en seco al verme.

Luego sonrió de lado.

-buenas noches-dijo mientras se acercaba para besarme.

Sonreí sensualmente cuando sus labios rozaron los míos.

-serán muy buenas-dije antes de besarlo desesperadamente.

Al principio el me respondió gustoso. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones se separo de inmediato.

-Bella, ya hemos hablado de esto-me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-no lo suficiente-le replique entre dientes.

-hemos acordado esperar un tiempo-continuo él.

Estaba empezando a molestarme.

Me levante bruscamente mirándolo con expresión indignada.

-Edward... ¿yo te excito?-le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

Me sorprendió no haberme ruborizado.

Se sorprendió por mi pregunta.

-cla-claro que me... ex-excitas..-tartamudeo- yo te deseo más que a nada-dijo más seguro.

-pienso que no es cierto-dijo con voz fría.

-Bella... claro que es cierto-me tomo de las manos para luego besarlas.

-no... no es cierto. Nunca me lo has demostrado-dije bruscamente mientras quitaba mis manos de entre las suyas.- ¿y si es cierto porque no me lo demuestras ahora?-lo mire atreves de mis pestañas.

-Bella...-me dijo con tono de advertencia.

-si me amaras tanto como dices... me harías tuya- si, lo sé. Golpe bajo pero... ¿y qué?

Todo paso muy rápido un segundo me estaba viendo a los ojos, y al otro estaba contra la pared aprisionada con su cuerpo.

Me beso. Empezó siendo un casto beso de niños, y se fue volviendo algo mucho más pasional.

Sus labios abandonaron mis labios pero no mi piel. Dejo un rastro de besos húmedos por mi cuello mientras llegaba al inicio de la atrevida prenda.

Gruño cerca de mi oído mientras la rasgaba.

Yo estaba atónita... no esperaba esta reacción de él.

Cuando salí de mi estado de shock pase mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, recorriendo su abdomen y pecho antes de quitársela.

Yo solo estaba con mi ropa de interior de encaje, y él con su pantalón.

Me miraba con adoración mientras pasaba su mano por mi estomago y la dirigía a mi cadera.

Yo, por mi parte, me encargue de su cinturón y pantalón, dejándolo solo en unos bóxer negros que dejaban ver lo apretado que estaba _allá_ abajo.

-¿aun piensas que no te deseo?-pregunto con voz ronca mientras pegaba mis caderas de las suyas haciéndome sentir ese bulto en la parte baja de mi vientre.

-no, ya cambie de opinión...—jadeé.

Me dirigió hacia la cama donde se coloco arriba de mí y me quito mi brasear, sentí algo de vergüenza y el lo noto.

-Bella... eres perfecta, no deberías estar avergonzada.-me dijo mientras lentamente dirigía su boca a mis pezones.

Él lamia, mordía y chupaba... de mi boca solo salía su nombre entre jadeos y gemidos.

Subió hasta mi cuello para posicionar sus labios cerca de mi oído.

-¿te estoy complaciendo Bella?-oh por dios... su voz era tan... sexi.

Solo pude darle un gemido junto con un asentimiento.

Bajo dando besos hasta llegar al comienzo de mis bragas.

Paso su nariz por mi centro haciéndome gemir mas alto.

-hueles exquisito-dijo mientras las arrancaba.

Paso su lengua por mis pliegues... haciendo que me estremeciera.

Empezó a succionar y lamer todo allí.

Un nudo en mi vientre se comenzaba a formar.

Se desiso el mismo de sus bóxer...

Yo sabía que vendría ahora... estaba nerviosa.

-Ed-Edward-trate de decir- Edward...

-que sucede, amor-me dijo con cariño mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-yo... estoy... Am... aun soy virgen entiendes-solté rápidamente después de balbucear.

-eso me alegra... sabes que soy el primero y el único-dijo besándome-solo respira profundo.-indico mientras poco a poco entraba en mi, llevándose mi virginidad.

Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a su presencia.

Con los minutos necesitábamos cada vez más del otro... hasta que llegamos al tan esperado orgasmo.

Salió de mi y me estrecho contra su pecho frio.

El también tenia problemas con su respiración.

-Bella...

-¿mm?

-te amo... siempre lo hare. Nunca dudes eso.

-yo también te amo. Y... no lo dudo.-dije para luego reírme.

Ahora me sentía completa.

* * *

**que les pareciioo... no pienses que sooy una pervertiida... bueno sii lo sooy... peroo laas que mee conviiiertiiieron en esstoo fueeron miis malpensadas, morbosas y pervertiidaad amigaas...xdddd.¡**

**llegaamoooooos... yaaa paseee looos 100... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh... estooy taan feliiz que quiiero brincar por todos lados (es eso o el exseso de azucar ¬¬)**

**buenoo sigaan dejandomee sus reviews para saabeer sus opiniones... chauuu my giirlsss...nooos veemoos en el prooxiimoo cap.. **

**p.d: actualizo el viernes o sabado.**


	15. Chapter 15

Estaba con Edward en nuestro prado viendo las nubes pasar.

Me sentía en casa cuando estaba allí.

Edward sostenía mi mano y de vez en cuando depositaba un tierno beso en ella.

Amaba mirarlo a los ojos y ver en ellos su amor por mí.

Me sonrió ampliamente.

-¿en qué piensas?-pregunto.

-en nada en realidad... solo en... como me gusta este lugar.

Pasamos un rato mas ahí hablando de cosas sin importancia.

-Edward...-esta pregunta había rodado en mi cabeza todo el día-¿Qué pasara cuando salga del centro?

Me miro entre sorprendido por mi pregunta y algo dudoso.

-si te refieres a nosotros... pues, obviamente seguiremos juntos, no pienso dejarte... nunca, Bella-acaricio mi rostro con delicadeza.

-bien-dije mientras le sonreía.

Luego de un rato más nos fuimos a casa.

Apenas entramos Edward contrajo su cara como si algo apestara.

- ¿que pasa?-le pregunte.

Carlisle bajo las escaleras con la misma expresión de Edward.

-Bella, tienes visita-dijo antes de salir al patio.

Del salón apareció... Jacob Black.

-Jacob-salude.

Edward se tenso a mi lado.

-yo... los dejare solo para que... puedan conversar mas cómodamente-dijo antes de apretar mi mano y salir.

Suspire.

-y... ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunte.

-solo vine a visitarte... quería verte-dijo avergonzado.

Asentí.

-¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te tratan aquí?-pregunto.

-bien... todo aquí es genial. No me quejo de nada.

-informaron a Charlie sobre el ataque de nervios que tuviste-soltó.

-¿ataque de nervios?-no entendía de que hablaba.

-si... ya sabes... el incidente en la fiesta de té, te dio un fuerte ataque de nervios, que hasta el sentido común se te fue y hasta trataste de matarte-el me miraba preocupado.

Esa fue la historia que dieron los Cullen... ahora ya entendía.

-ah... si, si... eso. ¿Cómo lo tomo Charlie?

-bueno, entro en pánico hasta que llamaron para avisar que estabas en perfectas condiciones.

Asentí.

-¿y cómo está él?-en el fondo extrañaba un poco a mi padre.

-esta bien, te extraña... pero está bien.

Asentí de nuevo.

-Bella...-ahora se veía algo nervioso-¿crees que te den permiso para salir conmigo un rato?

Pude oír un gruñido que venía desde arriba.

-la verdad es que... prefiero quedarme aquí.-era un forma buena de recharzarlo.

-¿es eso o... que no quieres darme esperanzas?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-ah... bueno... es.. lo segundo-baje la mirada.

-¿sigues enamorada de Cullen?-alzo las cejas.

-yo... si. Yo lo quiero y... tu entiendes ¿no?

-Bella, pero él no te quiere, te dejo ¿recuerdas?-ya no había rastros de alegría en su rostro-pierdes el tiempo tratando de ir siempre tras él.

-no sabes nada.-murmure.

-¿que no se?-dijo un poco mas alto de lo que debería.

-nada. No sabes nada, así que no te metas Black... es mi problema no el tuyo.-_Jacob dile hola a la Bella mala_- y si quieres que sea sincera... ni aunque fueres el último hombre de la tierra... estaría contigo. Por dios, eres solo un niño... que tal vez use esteroides-dije mirando sus brazos llenos de músculos.

-claro... tu quédate con tu chupasangre-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Un momento... ¿chupasangre?... él... sabía lo que eran los Cullen.

-¿a que te refieres con chupasangre?-había que confirmar.

-por dios, Bella... no te hagas la que no sabe... tu lindo novio... es vampiro.

-tu me dijiste que no creías en esas leyendas. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-soy... un Licántropo. Es difícil de creer pero lo soy. Ser esto viendo con la sangre de la tribu... que mejor te lo explique tu sanguijuela.

-eres... ¿una bestia?-alcé una ceja.

-claro... yo soy una bestia... pero tu chupasangre es un ángel.

-la verdad... es que si. Te conviertes en una bestia gigante... que mas quieres que piense. Y Edward... si, si es un ángel. Él nunca le haría daño a nadie.

-¡¿y yo sí?-grito.

-quizás... no lo se... prácticamente casi ni te conozco Jacob. Asi que no puedo estar segura contigo. ¿Quién sabe si te da un arranque y me atacas?

-pero con el si estás segura ¿no?... el te puede matar en menos de 1 segundo.

-pero sé que no lo hará... ¿sabes qué? Ya no quiero verte.

-¿quieres que me vaya?-pregunto indignado.

-si... quiero que te vayas. Que te largues...-dije mientras subía las escaleras-no quiero volver a verte, Black.

Me gire para verlo.

El me miraba con una expresión de rabia contenida y temblaba.

-¿qué?¿que te pasa?-casi grite.

De repente todo paso muy rápido.

Un lobo gigantesco sustituyo al cuerpo de Jacob, y de la nada Edward estaba en frente de mi protegiéndome.

-aléjate, chucho-le gruño Edward.

Jasper, Edward y Carlisle se colocaron a mi alrededor con ademan de protegerme...

* * *

**que pasara ahora..¿?... podran nuestros heroes, Edward, Carlisle y Jasper salvar a Bella del Perro sarnoso...**

**lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo...**

**y? que les parecio¿?**

**dejenme sus reviews... actualizo el miercoles o jueves.**


	16. Chapter 16

Había una gran discusión al mi alrededor...

Yo sabía cómo terminaría todo... si Jacob atacaba Edward y los demás lo matarían en menos de 2 segundos... si no lo hacia lo dejarían ir con una advertencia de no volver.

-ya paren-grite cuando seguían lanzándose gruñidos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de insoportable silencio hasta que Jacob volvió a su forma original.

- ¡no eres lo mejor para ella!-le grito a Edward.

- ¡tu tampoco lo eres!- re-ataco Edward con furia.

- ¡soy mejor que tú!-volvió Jacob.

Un segundo Edward estaba frente a mí y al otro está frente a Jacob.

-ella es mía.-la voz de Edward había perdido todo rasgo de piedad, aunque aún seguía siendo aterciopelada.

-no puedes reclamarla como tuya-rugió Jacob.-apuesto a que ni siquiera puedes tocarla.

Yo sabia que Edward, por respeto a mi, no diría nada sobre nuestros encuentros íntimos, así que decidí interferir.

-Jacob, Jacob, Jacob-cante negando con la cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras.- créeme que Edward si _puede _ tocarme. Yo diría que es _muy bueno _en eso.-dije mientras llegaba al lado de Edward y me acercaba a su oído.

Edward se sorprendió pero rápidamente me sonrió pícaramente y paso su brazo por mi cintura.

-¿ustedes ya...?-su cara era un poema-¿Cómo no te mato? Es imposible que salieras intacta de un encuentro así-me miro con suspicacia.

-qué? Quieres que te demuestre que es verdad?-dije mientras jugaba con los botones de la camisa de Edward, y bajaba mi mano para meterla debajo de su camisa.

-no gracias-replico por la escenita.

-bien—le replique-porque no me interesas. Edward es... todo para mi. y tu solo un indio con un raro ADN que hace que se convierta en lobo. Prefiero que te vayas. Además antes de que llegaras estaba a punto de darle un muy placentero regalo a Edward-sonreí.

-cometes un error. El no te merece.-dijo antes de salir por la puerta sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Me quede mirando la puerta... sabiendo que había roto el corazón de Jacob.

Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y me susurro al oído.

-no te preocupes por él. se que fueron grandes amigos... el te perdonara.-Edward era tan perfecto... aun sabiendo que Jacob sentía algo por mi... dejaba que fuera mi amigo.

-eres el novio perfecto, Edward-le sonreí.

Voltee y pude notar que Jasper y Carlisle ya se habían ido.

-y que te parece si, por ser un novio perfecto, me das ese regalo muy placentero del que le hablaste a Jacob-me sonrió mientras pasaba sus manos por mis costados.

Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese con desesperación.

-claro que te lo daré.-afirmé mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y posaba mis manos cerca de su zona noble haciéndolo gruñir...

Solo esperaba que Jacob me superara.

* * *

**e quee es coortoo peroo bueeh.. **

**el prooxiimoo caao seraa algoo intennsoo... actualiizoo el lunes o martees... chauu..**


	17. Chapter 17

Edward me levanto haciendo que enrollarla mis piernas en su cintura, pude sentir lo duro que estaba.

Subió las escaleras a su súper velocidad y me dejo caer en su cama.

En los últimos días yo había oído su conversación con los chicos donde ellos lo retaron a decir que esperaba conmigo en el sexo y el respondió que deseaba que yo lo montara... y eso haría.

Arranco, literalmente, mi camisa y mis pantalones. Dejándome en mi ropa interior.

El se ocupo de su camisa y yo luche con su cinturón para sacarle su pantalón.

Ahora estábamos iguales.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejando un rastro de besos húmedos desde mi clavícula hasta el inicio de mis pechos.

La mío la piel expuesta, haciéndome estremecer, antes de quitarme el brasear.

Se entretuvo un rato con mis senos, lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando.

Yo gemía su nombre y otras incoherencias.

Bajo por mi abdomen besando y lamiendo mi piel hasta que llego a mi intimidad, que tanto gritaba por sus caricias.

Me sorprendí cuando de la nada introdujo dos dedos en mi, bombeando sin piedad.

Grite por la sorpresa.

-te gusta ¿no?-dijo cuando añadió un tercero haciéndome llegar al clímax.

Grite su nombre sin importarme que alguien me escuchara.

Yo podía ver ya su muuuuy erecto miembro a través de su bóxer.

Era la hora.

Con un rápido movimiento me senté a horcadas sobre él.

El me miro confuso mientras yo le quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa interior.

Una chispa cruzo por sus ojos al entender lo que iba hacer.

Sonrió con picardía.

Me posicione quedando con él cerca de mi entrada.

El agarro mis caderas deteniéndome.

- ¿estas segura de que quieres llevar el control?-me pregunto.

-claro.

Suavizo su agarre en mis caderas dejándome el control total de la situación.

Comencé a bajar por su miembro lentamente torturándolo.

-Bella...-gruño.

Aumente un poco la velocidad. Pero solo un poco.

Después de un minuto de estar así... ya no lo aguanto más y me volvió a tomar de las caderas haciendo que vaya a su gusto.

Cada vez nos movíamos más rápido, llego el punto en el que yo salta sin control.

Faltaba poco para llegar al cielo.

Edward nos cambio de posición para llegar más profundo... haciéndome ver el cielo, a Dios, Jesucristo y a la virgen María.

El llego en un par de estocadas mas... explotando en mi.

Se dejo caer a mi lado.

-eres mala-me dijo.

-oh... ¿en serio?-le pestañee.

Pase mi mano por su abdomen sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban con mi tacto.

-si.- y con eso volvió a colocarse encima de mi.-y por eso te castigare.

-mmmm... estoy ansiosa por recibir mi castigo, guía Edward.

Ya se pueden imaginar que hicimos el resto de la tarde... y de la noche.

* * *

**lamentoo que seeaa tan cortooo... pero lo hicee a las 2 de la mañanaaa... denme crediitoo..**

**el proxiimo caap si seraa mas intereesantee...**

**laubellacullen04: comparto tuu opiniioon... Jacob es un suciioo peerroo sarnoso..**

**para las otras que preguntaron: sip, de verdad, verdad... odiiooo Jacoob...**

**lees piidoo que porfavoooor se paseen por mi nueva historia se llama: Atardecer con él.**

**esa historiia es de verdad muuuuuy romantiicaa... y fue la primera que escribii... y la encontre en estos diias cuando revisaba unos documentos en la computadoraa.. asi que decidii subirlaa para veer que lees parece..**

**actualizo el vierness o sabaadooo...**

**chaauuu...¡**


	18. Chapter 18

Esa noche fue muy placentera...

Baje en la mañana con una sonrisa de idiota en mi rostro.

Esme nos esperaba a todas en el comedor, junto con Carlisle y Jasper.

-buenos días, chicas-nos saludo.

-buenos días.

Nos sonrió.

-hoy le daremos una lección del manejo de la ira.

Levante una ceja.

-¿manejo de la ira?

-si... aprenderán a controlarse.-informo Jasper.

Este día sería altamente aburrido.

-las quiero a todas en el patio... ahora-dijo Carlisle mientras salía.

Suspire mientras seguía a Carlisle con las otras pisándome los talones.

Nos hizo sentarnos en la grama.

-Jasper les dará la clase.-y dicho eso se fue de nuevo.

-quiero que todas se relajen, limpien su mente de cualquier pensamiento negativo. El ejercicio será este: alguna de ustedes dirá algo que moleste realmente a otra. Esa otra tiene que contar hasta 10 y respirar profundo, evitando ser agresiva.-nos explico.

Todas asentimos. Yo sabía que varias no se iban a poder controlar.

Y obviamente yo seria la niña buena que seguiría las instrucciones.

-pueden empezar. Bella ataca-me indico Jasper.

Sonreí con malicia.

-Jennifer, sin importar cuánto perfume te pongas... Edward no se fijara en ti. solo logras asfixiarnos a todos.

Ella se ponía un kilo de perfume encima antes de salir se su habitación para llamar la atención de Edward... ese perfume olía a todo menos a flores.

Me miro con rabia.

Edward nos miraba desde el balcón.

Mire hacia arriba y pude verlo partido de la risa.

-Jennifer... respira, cuenta hasta 10.-le indicaba Jasper.

Ella siguió las indicación después de darme una última mirada llena de rabia.

-te toca, Jenn-le dio la palabra.

Ella sonrió contenta.

-¿Qué ocultas Bella?, tratas de hacerte la fuerte... mientras que todos aquí sabemos que tu eres una fresita. No deberías estar aquí, por dios tu no matas ni a una mosca. Eres débil. Eres una de esas chicas que se preocupan más por las notas y el novio que por la vida. Eres una santurrona. Apuesto a que aun eres virgen-y con eso concluyo.

_Adiós plan ''seguir instrucciones''._

Me le lancé encima.

-eres una perra-le grite mientras luchábamos rodando en la grama.

Yo iba ganando.

Nos jalábamos el pelo y nos dábamos cachetadas.

-basta. Bella calma. Respira-gritaba Jasper viéndonos en el suelo.

Sentí unos fríos brazos apartarme de la sucia de Jennifer.

-Bella calma-me dijo esa voz aterciopelada.

Respire.

-ya me puedes soltar-dije de mala manera.

Él me soltó lentamente.

-no soy ninguna santa-le dije a Jennifer- y mucho menos virgen.

Camine hacia la casa cabreada.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa sucia a decirme santurrona? Ella me busco... ella me encontró.

Iniciando plan: _''haciéndole la vida imposible a Jennifer''._

_

* * *

_

**_si esta algo corto el capitulo sorryy..._**

**perdonenme por no actualizar ayeer... es que estaba de fiesta y llegue... bueno llegue inconsiente.**

**el proximo cap es el EPOV... **

**graciias por los reviews... y tranquii chicaas que el castigo de Edward esta en el siguiente capi...**

**chauuuu... y graciiaaaaaaas a laas que se pasaron por Atardecer con él... y a las que no PUUUES PASEENSEE POOR ESAA HISSTORIIAA...**


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV.

Espere media hora desde que Edward salió de mi habitación para poder poner mi plan en acción.

Todas las chicas estaban dormidas.

Yo sabía que Jennifer usaba pastillas para dormir extra-fuertes.

Agarre con cuidado de no hacer ruido la brocha y el cubo de pintura roja y me dirigí a la habitación de Jennifer.

Casi me tropiezo un par de veces, por suerte no hice ningún ruido que pudiera alertar a ninguno de mis guías con oído vampírico.

Llegue a la habitación. Abri la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Ella esta sumergida en un profundo sueño.

Empeze a echar en el piso grandes manchas de pintura roja. Por su ropa, sus accesorio.

También le eche un poco en el cabello... y aproveche para pintar en la pared : no te metas conmigo.

La pobre despertaría asustada.

Dado que estaba profundamente dormida... eche un también un poco de la pintura en su ropa de dormir... bueno, esta bien. la llene de pintura como no se imaginan.

Salí de su habitación con cuidado de no mancharme con la pintura.

Coloque la pintura y la brocha en el cuarto de conserjería y mantenimiento (**es un pequeño cuarto u armario donde colocan las cosas que se utilizan para la limpieza y esas cosas)**

luego me dirigí a la habitación de Edward.

Toque la puerta.

-pasa.-escuche su voz.

-no puedo dormir sin ti-le dije con mi cara más inocente.

-ven, hermosa-abrio sus brazos para mi.

Me recosté a su lado.

En la mañana Jennifer se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida.

Un grito desgarrador me despertó y sobresalto a Edward.

Nos pusimos las batas y corrimos, igual que los demás, hacia la habitación de Jennifer.

Cuando abrió la puerta estaba llorando y estaba asustada.

Se lanzo a los brazos de Edward.

La fulmine con la mirada.

Edward se la quito de encima delicadamente y luego entro en la habitación.

-wow-se sorprendió-el que hiso esto es un genio malvado.

Sonreí en mi interior.

-ahí que descubrir quien lo hizo-chillo Jennifer.

Oh, oh.

Si descubrían que fui yo... estaba muerta.

* * *

**cortoo peroo buenoo... :) perdon por no poner fecha de actualizacion el cap pasado.**

**les quiero dejar aqui y en mi perfil los dias que actualizo:**

**Bella una niña mal: jueves, domingos.**

**atardecer con el: sabados, martes y viernes.**

**:)... dejenme reviews.**

**me sientoo triisteee... noo mee haan dejaadooo suficiientees comentariioos en Atardecer Con El... :'(... PLIIIS PASENSEE POR ESAA HISTORIIAAA...**

**de verdad quiieroo que me dejen sus comentariios de ella... :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Mi respiración se volvía mas irregular mientras observaba como Jasper, Emmet y Edward investigaban la zona del crimen.

Cada tanto uno de ellos me miraba de reojo.

Yo sabía que estaba perdida... me descubrirían.

Mi olor estaba impregnado por toda la habitación.

Mi corazón latía como nunca... estaba a punto de llorar.

¿Qué pensaría Edward?... ¿se enojaría tanto como para dejarme?... ¿se decepcionaría de mi?...

No podía cargar con la culpa...

Todos los demás estaban a tras de mi viendo como investigaban.

Ahí fue cuando decidí decir la verdad...

-¡basta!... yo lo hice-empecé a llorar como una niñita malcriada. Todos me miraron con una expresión de confusión- es que se lo merecía. Desde que llegue aquí no para de molestarme...no hacía nada porque no quería problemas. Pero es que ayer de verdad que me molesto. Yo no quería traumarla ni nada. Solo quiero que me deje en paz.

Bien, esta actuación de ''solo quiero paz'' me estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-Bella... ¿no crees que exageraste un poco?-pregunto Edward.

-no, no exagere. Tampoco me arrepiento de hacerlo... ella merecía que le mostrara que yo no dejo que nadie juegue conmigo.

-me parece que igual no debiste hacerlo-alzo la voz.

Ahora si. El quería ver como era yo ahora.

Él me vería.

-ella por lo menos tiene que saber que conmigo no se debe meter-adiós lagrimas, adiós tartamudeos, adiós miradas inocentes-estoy arte que todos pasen sobre mí. Hace tiempo deje de ser la Bella ingenua y estúpida, Edward. La Bella que tu conociste en Forks ya no existe. Queda muy poco de ella en mi. me canse de ser a la que todos pisotean. Me canse de ser una estúpida. Esta soy yo, te guste o no. y no dejo que nadie, nadie, juegue conmigo. Nadie se mete conmigo y sale intacto. Si quieres castígame, quítame las salidas, el internet, las llamadas... no me importa. No me importa si la perra de Jennifer esta traumada de por vida. No me importa nada.-el me miraba serio, no había expresiones en su rostro- si te gustaba la otra bella... no me importa. Esta soy yo ahora... y así seré. No soy tan inocente, Edward.- concluí.

Lo mire directo a los ojos.

Sabia que había sido dura con él. Pero... el tenía que saberlo.

-¿no tienes nada que decir?-mi tono de vos era alto y algo altanero.

-si... lo siento. Siento mucho haberte dejado, fue el peor error que he cometido. Siento mucho haberte hecho creer que solo jugué contigo. Siento mucho que por mi culpa te sintieras como una estúpida, que por mi culpa te hayas convertido en otra. Sé que ya no eres la misma... desde que pasaste por esa puerta... tu mirada era distinta. Y sé muy bien que yo fui el que destruyo a la antigua Bella. Ahora eres más fuerte y decidida. Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo digas. Yo mismo lo he comprobado. Te quise antes... te quiero ahora... y sé que en el futuro te seguiré queriendo. no voy a negar que estoy más que sorprendido por esta obra del crimen. Sé que, aunque me digas que ya olvidaste esos días oscuros durante los cuales estuvimos separados, aun no confías en mí. Lo sé. Lo veo en tu mirada cada vez que salgo... veo tu duda. Sé que te preguntas si volveré. Aunque me digas que ya me perdonaste... que ya todo eso quedo en el olvido... sé que aun dudas de mi. sé que solo puedo esperar... usar el tiempo para demostrarte que te amo y que nunca más te volveré a dejar- el estaba diciendo todo lo nuestro frente a todos los de la casa- siento mucho haberte hecho tanto daño.- y con eso salió.

fui detrás de él.

Fue increíble que allá dicho todo eso frente a todos.

-Edward...-llamé.

-¿Qué?- me miro aún serio.

-yo también lo siento... no quise hablarte así.

-tranquila... estabas molesta.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de verdad.

-¿estas decepcionado?-pregunte.

-no.

-¿estas molesto?.

-no.

-¿me puedes dar un abrazo?

-claro, hermosa-se me acerco y me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.-no me importa que hayas cambiado. Te amo. Eso nunca cambiara.

Sonreí feliz.

Ahora sabía que Edward y yo seriamos inseparables.

Solo había un tema que discutir... mi transformación.

* * *

**perdon por no haber puesto el EPOV se mee olviidoo... pero tranquiilas lo pondree en unos de los proxiimos capituloos..**

**que les pareciio estee cap...**

**espero que les haya gustado.**

**dejenme sus reviews... recuerden que en mi perfil tienen los dias que actualizoo... byee my girls...**


	21. Chapter 21

-pero aun asi te voy a castigar-me dijo con expresión seria.

-¿Qué me vas a quitar? El internet, las llamadas, las salidas...-pregunte resignada.

-el sexo-sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿disculpa?-casi grite.

-si, Bella. Ese es tu castigo. Sin sexo por una semana.

-tu y yo sabemos que al que le va a costar aguantar serás tu-le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿apuestas?-entrecerró los ojos.

-claro.

-si yo gano... te disculparas y ayudaras a repintar el cuarto de Jennifer.

Mi boca formo una perfecta O.

-bien-recobre la seguridad.-pero si yo gano... tu... tu...-no se me ocurria nada... hasta que vi el volvo- me darás tu auto.

-¡¿qué?-grito.-no, no, no... No te daré mi auto.

-si, si, si me darás tu auto. Por dos semanas-lo mire con una sonrisa triunfal.

-bien. Acepto la apuesta.

-bien.

Nos miramos por unos segundos... esperando que el otro digera algo.

-estas son las reglas...—dijo- no besos...

-no meter mano.-dije otra.

-no coquetear con otros.

-eso seria todo.-lo mire a los ojos y me mordí el labio. Me le acerque... nuestros labios estaban muy cerca-espero que resistas.

Me aparte sin dejarlo besarme ni tocarme para luego dirigirme a la con un movimiento sensual.

Ese día fue sencillo.

Todo fue empeorando el dia siguiente.

Yo estaba en la picina con mi bikini tomando algo de sol... cuando un Edward en short de baño apareció para limpiar la picina.

Pareció un dios... mas de lo que ya era.

Mientras limpiaba yo solo podía verlo mientras sentía la parte de abajo del bikini mas y mas mojada.

En un momento levanto la vista y me sonrió pícaramente.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa mientras me levanta para agarrar el protector solar.

Empecé a pasarlo por mis brazos lentamente, luego por mis costados... siempre mirándolo a los ojos. Luego por la piel expuesta de mis senos. Haciendo que el tragara saliva.

Luego le di la espalda y me agache para recorrer mis piernas... dándole una linda vista.

El me miraba hipnotizado.

-¿te pasa algo Edward?-le pregunte viendo como su amigo estaba despierto.

-n-n-no...—tartamudeo.

-¿seguro?-insistí mientras rosaba mi intimidad.

-estas haciendo trampa.-gruño.

-no. yo solo me estoy colocando el protector solar.-dije inocente mente.

Se levanto y salió.

Me rei en voz alta... el no podría resistir.

O eso pensé hasta esa noche...

El estaba solo en unos bóxer marrón, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Me quite la bata dejando ver mi baby doll con ligero color negro.

Ya veremos quién se rinde.

El me miro un segndo y luego volteo hacia el techo.

Se estaba haciendo el fuerte...

Le esperaba una semana muy larga..

* * *

**aquii estaa... perdoonenmee por noo actualiizar en la semanaaa... es que he teniiidoo muchoos exameneess...**

**les traigo una preguuntaa: quieren que haga un concurso¿?**

**el que tengo en mente es este...: ustedes me mandaran lemmons... los cuales seraan el castiigo de Edward que lees deboo... recuerdan¿?... solo unoo podraa ser el castigoo de Edward. **

**ese capiituloo ustedees lee tiieneen que poner nombreee...**

**los lemmons los mandariian a mi correooo... quieren¿?**


	22. Chapter 22

El estaba a mi lado...

Yo me estaba haciendo la dormida... era hora del plan ''haciendo que Edward pierda la apuesta''

Empecé a soltar pequeños gemidos.

Lo oí gruñir.

Esto iba a ser fácil.

-ohm, Edward. Así, así.-gemí un poco más alto mientras movía mis piernas un poco junto con mi caderas.

Sentí como se movía un poco mas lejos de mi.

Le estaba costando aguantarse.

-ahí-gemí-grite.-eres tan grande.

Sentí como se levanto y salió de la habitación.

Rayos¡.

El era mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensé.

En la mañana baje a desayunar aun con mi bata de dormir... era muy temprano como para cambiarse.

Edward estaba ayudando en la mesa.

Me sonrió como saludo, se la devolví inocentemente.

-tuve un muy buen sueño anoche.-comente mientras el me serbia el desayuna. Lo dije tan cerca de el que estuve segura de que se estremeció.

-¿ha sí?-dijo para después aclararse la garganta.

-sí. Espero no haber hablado en sueños.-me acerque mas a su oído-o tal vez... gemí mientras dormía.-el estaba rígido. Tenso.

-no hiciste ningún ruido.—luego se dirigió a la cocina a dejar unos utensilios.

Después de comer me fui a cambiar y baje cuando ya todas estaban abajo.

Luego de hablar un poco mientras ellas comían... Carlisle nos informo:

-hoy van a tener un día lleno de juegos. Van a estar en la sala de juegos... podrán jugar pool, videojuegos, cartas.. Maquinas de apuestas... es como un mini-casino. Espero que todas se diviertan. Los guías estarán allá con ustedes.

Hm... ¿pool?... esto se pondría bueno.

Mientras todas bajaban yo espere a Edward.

El se sorprendió.

-¿que tal si me enseñas a jugar pool?-e pregunte como si hablara del clima.

-sabes las reglas. Nada de tocar.

-no me tienes que tocas para enseñarme.

Cuando estuvimos abajo me situé en la mesa de pool junto con Edward.

-bien, agarra el palo-me reí cuando malpensé esa frase.

-no creo que pueda agarrar el palo que yo quiero-le dije sensualmente mirando hacia _esa _dirección.

-solo toma uno de esos y ven-me miro serio.

Agarre uno de los que el me dijo y volví a mi lugar.

El me indico como poner el dedo y como mover el palo para que calcular el Angulo.

-me agacho así?-pregunte mientras le daba una linda vista de mi trasero.

Lo mire de reojo y note que miraba fijamente mi trasero mientras se mordía el labio y fruncía el ceño.

Perfecto.

-oh... ¿así esta mejor?- me agache un poco.

-se lo que intentas...-gruño bajito.

Me gire hacia a él.

-y... que intento-lo mire a lo ojos.

-que yo me rinda.

-eso crees tu.

-tu serás la que acabe perdiendo.-se me acerco tanto que jure que me le lanzaría encima.

El olía tan bien... y.. y.. ¡ya Bella! No te dejes llevar. Estúpidas hormonas.

-¿a si?-dije mientras pasaba un dedo entre mis pechos y desabotonaba dos botones de mi camisa.-ya veremos.-y con eso me dirigí a las maquinas de apuestas.

* * *

**corto pero bueno... sorry**

**chiicas respectoo al concursooo... VAMOS A LLEVARLO A CABOO..¡**

**Ya sabeen: me enviian sus lemmoon's a este correo : .**

**el ganador seraa el castiigoo se Edward para Bellaa que lees estoooy debiiendoo...¡...**

**tambiien el ganador podra ver el priimer capitulo de mii nueva historiia la cual aun no sera publicadaaa¡...**

**espero sus lemmoon's**

**chauuu**


	23. Chapter 23

**VISITEN MI PERFIL PARA VER LAS PAUTAS PARA EL CONCURSO QUE LLEVARE A CABOO.¡...**

**POORFIIS PARTICIPEN¡.**

**

* * *

**

Era la última noche del castigo.

Tenia que hacer que Edward callera.

Yo había arreglado su habitación para lograrlo.

Había velas aromáticas, música suave y yo en un babi doy azul.

Me senté en la cama a esperar Edward.

A los pocos minutos hoy sus paso y vi la puerta abrirse.

Él solo me miro. Solo eso.

-no te irás ¿verdad?-lo mire con ojos ''preocupados''.

-no.

Se sentó a mi lado.

El estaba rígido. Tenso.

Después de miaranos varios segundos el dijo:

-mañana me voy a arrepentir de esto.

-¿de que?

En dos segundos lo tenia arriba de mi besando desesperadamente cada parte de piel expuesta.

Sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo.

-Edward-jadee.

Le quite su camiseta para poder ver su hermoso torso.

El arranco-literalmente- el babi doll, dejándome totalmente expuesta ante el.

Me ocupe-o luche-de sus pantalones, llevando con ellos sus bóxer marron.

Creo que ya saben lo que sigue... en resumen una noche llena de sexo salvaje.

Me desperté abrazada al cuerpo de Edward.

-buenos días, hermosa.

-hola, guapo.-rei entre dientes.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente.

-Edward... ¿que pasara dentro de unos años... cuando yo sea mucho mayor que tu?-si, si, lo se. Mal momento para sacar el temna de mi transformación a colacion.

-Bella...-empeso

-no, Edward. Se lo que diras. Diras que soy un angel y que no quieres destruir mi alma.. y bla, bla, bla. Que no me quieras trasformar solo me hace sentir como si no quisieras pasar el resto de la eternidad conmigo. Me hace sentir como si no me quisieras realmente.

-Belly, sabes que te amo. Y también se las consecuencias de las deciciones que estas tomando. Yo las vivi. Y no quiero que tu pases por ellas. Después de la transformación no podras volver a ser humana. No quiero que luego te arrepientas.

-Edward no me arrepentiré. Solo quiero una cosa; y es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-no tienes que transformarte para eso. me puedo quedar contigo para siempre.

-¿hasta que la maldita muerte nos separe?. ¿Prefieres verme morir en lugar de pasar la eternidad a mi lado?-ahora estaba molesta.

-Bella sabes que no es asi.

-¿y que haras cuando me muera?... ¿te suicidaras?...-grite.

-si, Bella. Eso tenia planeado. Yo no pienso vivir en un mundo donde tu no existas.

-estas siendo irracional.

-Bella, entiéndeme. No quiero hacerte sufrir.

-solo serán tres días... que son tres días de sufrimiento comparados con estar para siempre contigo. No son nada, Edward.

-¿y que pasara con Charlie.. y Renee? ¿los dejaras asi como asi? les causaras mucho dolor.

-si ellos pudieron elegir su vida... yo puedo elegir la mia.-mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Belly... no llores... no quise hacerte llorar.. solo.. no estoy seguro de poner soportar estar 3 dias sabiendo que tu estas sufriendo. Te amo. Lo sabes muy bien.

Asentí.

-yo también te amo. Solo piensa Edward. Que pasara cuando yo tenga 70 y tu sigas teniendo 17. Sere una anciana... y tu estaras tan joven como lo estas ahora. No quiero eso. me da asco el solo imaginarme aquella escena; yo tendida en una cama, muriendo lentamente a causa de la vejes... y tu, igual que ahora... atendiéndome y dándome mis medicinas. Es asqueroso.

El solo me miro.

Me levante y me fui al baño a cambiarme. Cuando Sali el seguía allí. Mirando al vacio.

-recuerda que perdiste la apuesta así que hoy saldré en tu auto.-le informe.

Baje hacia el comedor donde Esme, Alice y Jasper me miraron fijamente.

-sabes que te ama-me dijo Esme- yo lo entiendo... tiene miedo a que te arrepientas...

-ya veras, Bella... serás una de nosotros... lo se-me guiño Alice.

Solo esperaba que ella tuviera razón.

* * *

**perdon por no act pero es que estaba muuuy ocupadaaa**

**perdooon por al faltaa de lemoon.**

**pliss sus reviews...**

**actualiizoo el prox viernes.**


	24. Chapter 24

Cuando termine de comer, Edward aun no habia bajado.

Suspiré.

Me levante y agarre las llaves de su auto. Nadie pregunto nada cuando me vieron salir. Alice sabia que yo solo saldría a dar un corto paseo y/o ir a una librería.

Conducir el volvo se sentía bien... se sentía suave, ligero.

Me acerque a Seattle para ir a una librería.

Empezé a recordar aquella vez cuando Edward me salvo.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente: los maliantes se acercaban a mi, yo solo pensaba en lo que recordaba de defensa personal. De repente unas llantas chirriaron, y de un volvo plateado salió Edward.

-entra—me dijo aquella vez con voz ruda.

Recuerdo también el alivio que sentí al verlo.

Unos toques a mi ventana me trajeron de nuevo al presente.

-Bella?-era Jake.

Oh, no.

Baje la ventana.

-ah, hola Jake. ¿Qué pasa?-saludo sin mirarlo.

-solo quería saludarte y hablar un rato. ¿Podemos?

-si claro, déjame estacionar.

-no. si quieres nos dirigimos a donde tu querías ir, yo puedo ir contigo.

-a Edward no le gustara que te montes en su auto.-le advertí.

-tu chupasangre no me intimida, Bella-me sonrió.

-pues, debería. El podría matarte en menos de un segundo.

De repente el se metió al coche con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Jacob, sal del auto ahora. Antes de que tu olor se impregne en él.-le grite.

-calma-me sonrió.

Arranque de nuevo.

-peleaste con tu chupasangre.

-no te incumbe.

-vamos, Bella... puedes confiar en mi.

Suspire rindiéndome.

-si, peleamos.

-porque?

-por mi transformación.

-¿te quiere convertir en vampiro?-grito.-¿Cómo se atreve? Quiere convertirte también en una chupasangre- empezó a despotricar.

-Jacob... yo soy la que quiere ser como él. Yo me quiero transformar... pero él... él no quiere. Siempre que se lo digo me dice que soy un ángel y que no quiere destruir mi alma... sé que me ama, y yo lo amo a él, quiero que me transforme para poder pasar el resto de la eternidad a su lado.-le explique.

-Bella...—ya me iba a empezar a dar un sermón.

-se que me dirás... que no quieres que sea vampira y todo eso.

-Bella... para estar conmigo no tienes porque cambiar-me susurro.- soy mejor para ti.-ya me estaba molestando- deberías estar conmigo no con él... él es como una droga para ti... en cambio yo... yo soy más saludable y natural, menos peligroso, seré como el sol, el agua, el viento... algo que te hace bien...

-cállate-le dije fríamente.- Jacob... amo a Edward.

-¿porque? ¿Porque es guapo?

-no...

-¿porque la tiene grande?

-no... y si.- me reí.

-¿porque tiene dinero?

-no soy una interesada, Jake-ahora no había risas-lo quiero... y no es porque sea guapo, rico, o la tenga grande... lo quiero porque es la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido... el mas atento, y romántico... el mas compresivo, más tierno, más amable y caballeroso, más digno, mas responsable, mas ordena, más cuidadoso, mas cariñoso... y porque está hecho para mi... para ser mío y yo de él-termine con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro-y se que algún día seré como él... Alice lo vio.

-solo dire... que cometes un error.

-ok.

Pare cuando llegue a la librería.

Jake se bajo del auto y sin ni siquiera decirme adiós... se fue.

Me encoji de hombre y entre al lugar.

Sali con varios libros como: Mi Prinsipe Privado, Desde Londres Con Amor...etc.

Llegue a la casa a eso de las 6 de la tarde.

Edward me esperaba en el porche.

-hola-lo salude.

-¿puedes darme un abrazo?-me pregunto haciendo un lindo puchero.

Me rei y corri hacia él.

-perdóname, Bella... yo si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-entonces me transformaras.

-tu decides... ¿yo o Carlisle?-en sus ojos veía algo extraño.

-tu, por supuesto.

-si quieres que yo lo haga... tienes que aceptar una condición-me sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Qué? Hare lo que sea, Edward.-le sonreí de forma tímida.

Edward hiso algo que nunca pensé que haría... se arrodillo.

Saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra.

- ¿serás mi esposa?-me pregunto aun sonriendo pero con preocupación en sus ojos.

WTF?

* * *

**para las que no saben WTF significa : que demonios, que coño, donde carajo, cuando coño... en este caso significa: que demonios.**

**edii lee pidiioo matrimooniioooo¡ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh¡**

**sorry por act ayer... pero aquii estaaa**

**reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

Mi respiración se volvió irregular.

-Edward ¿Qué estás diciendo?-no podía creer lo que el me estaba pidiendo.

- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Oh. Mi. dios.

¿Yo? ¿Casarme?... aunque no sonaba tan mal si iba a ser con Edward...y pasaría el resto de la eternidad con él.

Vamos Bella.

¿sí o no? no lo sé.

-Edward... yo... -vamos. Di algo. Di que sí. Es lo que siempre has querido ¿no? estar para siempre con Edward.

-Bella... si no quieres yo entiendo-se levanto con una mirada triste.

-no, no, no... Yo... si quiero- ¿acabo de decir lo que creo que acabo de decir?...

Nunca me gusto el matrimonio a temprana edad... pero... oh, Bella... que importa.

-¿es un sí?-parecía como si no lo pudiera creer.

-s-s-si-sonreí ampliamente.

La felicidad destello en sus ojos.

Me tomo de la cintura y estampo sus labios en los míos.

Coloco el anillo en mi dedo. Era hermoso.

Era de oro blanco con miles de diamantes incrustados.

-Bella... te amo. Y...¿ahora me puedes explicar porque hueles a perro?-aun seguía sonriendo cuando dijo eso.

-bueno... me encontré a Jacob... y hable con él un rato... no le gusto lo que dije y se fue molesto.-le explique.

Me abrazo más fuerte.

-¿y qué le dijiste?

-que te amaba y que nadie podía cambiar eso.-me volvió a besar.

Me sentía feliz... completa, cuando estaba con Edward... y ahora me iba a casar.

Pasamos a la casa y nos dirigimos a la habitación.

- ¿Cuándo?-pregunto.

- ¿Cuándo qué?

- ¿cuando quieres que sea la boda?-sonrió más ampliamente.

-no lo sé. Obviamente tiene que ser cuando salga de aquí.

-aun faltan 7 meses-me informo.

-sí. Eso no dará tiempo de pensar mejor esto.-le explique.

- ¿pensar mejor?-levanto una ceja- ¿a qué te refieres?

-ya sabes... ahí que planear cuando será mi transformación. Que le diremos a la gente y todo eso.

- ¿De verdad eso quieres?...

-si, Edward... es lo que más quiero.

- ¿ósea que solo me dijiste que si para ser como yo?

-por supuesto que no, Edward. Te dije que si porque quiero estar a tu lado. Aunque siempre me negué a casarme... vale la pena hacerlo si es contigo.

Asintió mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla.

-ahora hay que decírselo a todos... aunque la verdad creo que ya lo saben. Alice no puede guardarse nada-me dijo riendo.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

-es hora de cenar-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Bajamos después de unos cuantos segundos.

En el momento en que terminar de bajar la escalera una Alice muy enérgica se me lanzo encima.

-Bella, por favor, por favor. Déjame hacerlo. ¿Si?-empezo a rogar.

-¿hacer que?

-planear tu boda. Por favor, por favor, déjame hacerlo.

-Alice...-yo no quería nada ostentoso. Si era posible preferiría casarme en las vegas.

-no.-grito. Al parecer vio mi plan apenas lo pensé-nada de eso, Bella. Sabes lo feliz que harías a Edward al darle una boda tradicional y hermosa.

-Alice...-la regaño Edward.

-pero es la verdad. Edward tu siempre has querido una boda tradicional con la mujer que amas... y apuesto a que te gustara, Bella. Créeme.

Suspire.

-me arrepentiré de esto pero... si, Alice. Puedes planear mi boda.

Dio un chillido que casi me rompe los tímpanos.

-gracias, gracias. Ahora ve a cenar.

Edward rio entre dientes.

* * *

**gracias a todos por sus reviews¡**

**se vaan aa casaar aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh¡**

**act el prox vierneees¡**

**las quiierooo bye**


	26. Chapter 26

Mientras cenábamos Edward me susurro:

-¿quieres ir a nuestro prado esta noche?

-claro-le sonreí.

Un minuto... oh. No.

El auto de Edward aun olía a...

Mi cara cambio a una expresión asustada, mo corazón se acelero.

Edward se enojaría... el amaba ese auto.

-¿estas bien?-me pregunto Rosalie.

-si, si... estoy... bien-hable con nerviosismo.

-¿segura?-ahora Edward.

-si, si... tranquilo.. debe ser... la emoción...-le guiñe un ojo.

Se rio un poco.

No pude seguir comiendo tenia la garganta cerrada con un fuerte nudo.

En la noche me arregle un poco para ir al prado con Edward.

Aun seguía nerviosa mientras me imaginaba su reacción por el coche.

Me abrazo pro detrás y comenzó a besar mi hombro y mi cuello.

-estas tensa-susurro.-segura que te sientes bien.

-si, estoy perfectamente.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis caderas.

-de acuerdo. vamos.-me dio un casto beso en los labios y me guio escaleras abajo.

Poco a poco nos acercábamos al volvo.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta la sonrisa que tenia desapareció en un segundo.

-Bella... ¡¿Por qué mi auto huele a perro?-grito... claro no tan alto como para despertar a los demás.

-pues... te conté que me conseguí a Jacob... el... subió al auto.-al ver que su mirada solo empeoraba no pude controlar lo que salía de mi boca-te juro que le rogué que no entrara al auto. De verdad. Pero cuando me di cuenta el ya estaba adentro. Juro que hasta limpiare tu auto... no era mi intención que quedara con ese olor. De verdad. Yo... yo..-no pude seguir porque el coloco un dedo sobre mis labios.

-mañana... tu... limpiaras mi auto Bella.-me informo aun con la mirada congelada.-y yo estaré presente mientras lo haces. ¿Entendido?

-si, lo hare.-suspire.

-de acuerdo... nos iremos corriendo.

En un segundo me cargo y empezó a correr hacia quien sabe donde.

En unos poco minutos pude sentir como había parado de correr... ya estábamos en el prado.

-aquí estamos-dijo mientras me bajaba.

-si.

Nos acostamos en el centro del prado.

-¿como quieres que sea la boda?-me pregunto.

-sencilla... tradicional tal vez.

-tradicional. Sabes... siempre te he imaginado caminando hacia el altar con un hermoso vestido blanco...

-¿sí?

-sí. Desde que nos conocimos.

No pude más que reírme.

-cuando te conocí... primero me daba rabia imaginarte así... porque te imaginaba casándote con otro. Yo solo decía: solo tengo que esperar un par de años... luego se irá a la universidad... se enamorara.. y se casara. Y era ahí donde la rabia me dominada y quería matar a cualquiera que se acercara a ti. era una sentimiento muy malo. Eran celos.

-cuando estoy con Jake... ¿sientes celos de él?

-no... no tengo nada porque estar celoso... soy tu prometido.. y él es solo tu amigo anormal. Mas nada-sonaba como si si se estuviera convenciendo asi mismo-además... tengo privilegios que el nunca tendrá contigo.

-¿Cómo cual?-le pregunte.

Se acerco lo suficiente como para que su dulce aliento me mareara.

-este-me beso con pasión, y un poco de desesperación.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis costados.

-mmmm...-salió de mi boca sin permiso.

Se aparto y comenzó a reír bajito.

-que pasa?-le pregunte algo alterada.

-él nunca podrá hacer que hagas esos ruidos tan sensuales con solo tocarte-estúpido vampiro egocéntrico.-¿a ti te daban celos cuando estaba con Tanya?.

-si... la odio. Me daban celos... ella se te montaba encima.

-pero no tenias porque estar celosa.

-lo se... pero es un sentimiento incontrolable para un humano... no todos tenemos tu autocontrol maravilloso, Cullen.

-claro... Señora, Cullen.

Lo mire y sonreí.

-suena lindo.

* * *

perdoon por noo act.. es quee eraa naviidaaad!.. y el 25 amanecii con un seriioo doloor de cabezaa... ayeer tuvee que visitar a mii priimaa..

peroo aquiii estaaa.. perdon por acerlas esperarrr...

cuentenme en sus reviews que les dejoo santaaa... jajaja..

espero que hayan teniido una feliiz naviidad y tengaan un prosperoo y liindoo año nuevooo..!

act el viiernees o el domiingoo..


	27. Chapter 27

Al dia siguiente me desperté con fastidio.

-Arriba Bella… hoy tienes que lavar mi auto—escuche la voz de Edward.

-no quiero—me puse la almohada en la cabeza.

-Belly-me la quito y me quito también las sabanas.

-de acuerdo.

Lo vi con una extraña sonrisa.

-todos se fueron de paseo… dije que estabas enferma… arréglate y ponte esto—me lanzo un bikini.

- ¿Qué?... Edward no voy a usar esto ara lavar tu auto.

-si, si lo harás…-me miro con ojos serios.

-no… no lo hare.

-Bella… tu lo llenaste de ese horrible aroma… así que tu seguirás mis reglas para lavar mi auto…

No podía decirle que no.

-bien.—tome de mala gana el bikini y me dirigí al baño.

No podía creer que Edward me hiciera usar esto.

Era un pequeño bikini azul cielo. La parte de arriba casi no me cubría y la de abajo no era menos.

Me lo coloque como pude y Salí directo hacia el jardín.

-hermosa-me sonrió cuando me vio.

-gracias-tome la cubeta y la esponja.

-ten-me dio una botella de jabón-es un jabón especial para mi auto.

-ah-me reí un poco.

Le lancé al auto el agua de cubeta y comencé a lavarlo con el 'shampoo de Volvo'.

Voltee un momento y pude ver a Edward mirándome lujuriosamente.

Era hora de un poco de diversión.

Agarre la manguera y me moje toda.

Edward alzó una ceja.

-hace calor-sonreí.

Se me cayo y la esponja y al recogerla le di a Edward un regalito trasero.

Gruño.

Segui limiado por fuera.

Ahora me tocaba adentro.

Empece a limpiar en una muy generosa pose.

-Bella..-gruño.

-¿Qué?-lo mire-estoy limpiando tu auto.

Termine de limpiar sin inconvenientes.

-listo-le sonreí.

-¿quieres ir a la piscina conmigo?-pregunto.

-claro.

Se me acerco lentamente y me dio un suave beso.

Mire hacia abajo… ta-da… pequeño Eddie despierto.

-te espero ahí-le dije mientras corría hacia la piscina.

Él llego después de unos pocos minutos.

Llevaba un traje de baño negro.

-sexy-lo alague.

-gracias.-rio al notar que se parecía a la escena de cuando baje con el bikini.

En do segundos me tomo en sus brazos y nos lanzo al agua.

-Edward-grite molesta.

El se solo se reía.

-lo siento, Bella-dijo cuando paro de reir.

Suspire. Le eche agua en la cara.

Me sonrio.

-montate en mi espalda.

-bien.-dije haciendo lo que dijo.

Se sumerjio hacia el fondo de la pisina hacia la parte mas honda.

Me qued impresionada al abrir los ojos debajo del agua… a fondo había un acuario. La piscina y el acuera solo eran separados con vidrio.

Regresamos a la superficie.

-que hermoso… eso es impresionante.

-si, lo es. Me gusta quedarme ahí abajo un buen rato a veces.

Asentí.

* * *

perdon pro no act... mi laptop tenia problemas... tuvimos una gran discucion uu'...xdd

esperooo que todaas haayaan teniidoo una gran noche de año nuevo... y les deseeoo lo mejooor para el 2011... el año en el que se estrena AMANECER*-* 18-12-11*-*

para las que leeen La Princesa Perdida... no act porque mi laptop estaba en guelga...

chauu... las quiierooo


	28. Chapter 28

MESES DESPUES.

Hoy era el dia. Hoy salía de este centro.

Estaba tan feliz.

-Belly… amor.-escuche como Edward trataba de despertarme.

Abri los ojos para ver a mi sexi prometido.

-buenos días, guapo-lo salude.

-buenos días, hermosa-e dio un casto beso en los labios.

Como amaba que me besara.

Los últimos meses habían pasado sin mucho revuelo.

Se me hicieron rapidos entre salidas romanticas con Edward, clases de educación y todo eso con Jasper y Carlisle.

Preparación de mi boda con Alice, Rosalie y Esme… y haciéndole broas a Jennifer con Emmet.

Me sente en la cama aun soñolienta.

-hoy es tu dia.-me dijo.

-nuestro… hoy tu te iras conmigo ¿lo olvidas?-pase mis dedos por su abdomen.

-no. No lo olvido… tienes que bajar. Todos te esperan abajo.

Asentí.

-me visto y bajo-le dije mientras me perdia en el baño.

No podía creer que ya había pasado un año completo aquí. En este lugar.

Suspire con alegría.

Lo mejor de todo era que iba a estar con Edward. Y en un par de meses con toda la familia Cullen, ya que cerrarían el centro apenas salieran las chicas que quedaban.

Cuando estuve lista baje las escaleras lentamente.

Preparándome para la gran muestra de amor que me esperaba alla abajo.

Cuando al fin llegue, los cullen me miraron con ternura.

-mi niña…-esme me abrazo fuertemente-cuando llegaste aquí… eras muy diferente a lo que ahora eres-se aparto un poco para verme mejor.

-estoy de acuerdo-se me acerco Carlisle.

Cada uno de ellos me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-apenas cerremos el centro empezaremos a poner la fecha definitiva a la boda y los ensallos y las pruebas de los vestidos, y zapatos… teneos que ver si podemos alquilar el palacio…-no la escuche.

Me gire hacia Edward el me miraba con una adorable sonrisa.

Yo ya tenia mis maletas listas en el cuarto y pude ver como Emmet las bajaba justo con Jasper.

-hermanita…-me abrazo cuando las dejo en el suelo.-te extrañare…

-solo seras tres meses-le dije riéndome.

-adios, Belly-me abrazo Jasper-pronto nos volveremos a ver, soldado-me dijo.

Le hise un saludo de general.

-señor, si señor-se rio.

Edward se iria conmigo a Forks… claro que yo me quedaría con Charlie, el cual no sabia aun que me casaria con Edward, y Edward se quedaría en la mansión Cullen.

Después de una larga despedida… al fin pude entrar al auto acompañada por Edward, el cual iba al volante.

-ahora a hablar con Charlie.-dijo Edward.

Yo sabia que Charlie estaba de verdad decepcionado de mi… ni siquiera fue a buscarme hoy. Aunque seguramente Jacob le dijo que estoy con Edward.

-si-asenti- eso va a ser.. difícil-no encontré otro termino.

A las pocas horas llegamos a la calzada de la casa de mi padre. Ahora no estaba tan segura de querer pasar los últimos meses viviendo con Charlie.

-vamos-mientras Edward rodeaba el cohe para abrirme la puerta pude ver como una mujer se asomaba en la ventana.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué hacia en casa de mi padre?

Me dirigi con paso decidido a la puerta con Edward siguiéndome.

Toque tres veces.

Al abrir la puerta un Charlie sonriente que al verme se transformo en serio me recibió.

-Bella-parecia sorprendido de tenerme ahí.

-papá.-tenia lagrimas en los ojos, no puede evitar llorar. Él estaba tan decepcionado.

Habían un par de chicos adentro de la casa.

Una chica y un chico.

-¿Qué sucede?-ahora se veía preocupado.

-me odias-tampoco pude evitar decir eso.-es la verdad, me odias.

-no Bella.—me abrazo.-no te odio, hija mia.

Solloze en sus brazos.

Edward nos dio la espalda para darnos un poco mas de comodidad.

-mi niña… sigo molesto… pero no te odio. Eres mi nña, mi bebe… la lus de mis ojos-se rio.-como podría odiarte.

-te quiero, papá…-lo abraze mas fuerte.

- y yo a ti, mi cielo.

Me rei del corto pero emotivo momento mientras me separaba un poco de él.

-Cullen-mi padre lo llamo.

Sabia que Edward estaba asustado.

Se giro y le dio una sonrisa cordial.

-un gusto verlo de nuevo jefe Swan-le tendio la mano.

Mi padre la tomo después de unos segundos.

-lo mismo digo. ¿quieres pasar?-nos pregunto.

Asentí y Edward sonrió mas.

Pero lo menos Charlie estaba siendo bueno con Ed.

Nos sentamos en la sala.

La chica nos miraba con odio y el chico con una sonrisa amistosa, la cual le devolvimos amablemente.

-Bells-mi padre respiro antes de seguir hablando-ella el Sue-señalo a la mujer. Ella nos miraba seria, sin ninguna exprecion en su rostro-es… es mi novia y prometida. Y ellos son Leah-señalo a la chica—y el es Seth-señalo al chico.-sus hijos. Se que te parecerá extraño tener madrastra y hermanastros. Pero… te adaptaras…

-papá… estoy feliz por ti. Y es un gusto conocerlos… y sé que nos llevaremos bien-lo ultimo lo decía mas por Seth que por Leah.-yo también tengo al que decirte… tenemos-dije mientras tomaba la mano de Edward—Edward y yo… volvimos-charlie hiso una mueca- y… no se como explicarme-era la verdad la mirada de Charlie me intimidaba.

-bueno… yo sigo-edward tomo la palabra-Jefe Swan…

-dime Charlie.

-Charlie… -tomo una bocada de aire-se que ahora no soy de su gran agrado… y entiendo porque. Se que le hise mucho daño a Bella en el pasado y me arrepiento de eso… cuando la deje… fue porque pensé que yo no era suficientemente bueno para ella… amo a su hija, con toda mi alma, y nunca le volveré hace daño. Cuando ella entro por la puerta del centro… vi a la hermosa mujer que ame y aun amo. Me sorprendi mucho al saber que ella también sentía lo mismo por mi aun. Bella es hermosa, inteligente, decidida… todo lo que un hombre puede pedir. Mas de lo que puede un hombre merecer… mas de lo que yo puedo merecer. Le he pedido a Bella que sea mi esposa… y ella ha dicho que si. Se que lo tenia que hacer de la manera tradicional, consultándolo con usted primero que nada, pero… no tuve la pasiencia-se rio un poco.-asi que solo le pido que nos su bendición-Edward estaba tan seguro de si mismo… miraba a Charlie a los ojos sin miedo ni desafio alguno.

-Bella… ¿estas segura?

-totalmente… es lo que mas quiero-mire a Edward con una gran sonrisa.

-bueno… si es lo que quieres-asintio.-Renee…

-si… ya lo sabe…-yo la había llamado unas semanas después de la propuesta de Edward.-y esta muy feliz por mi.

-estas loca…-dijo Leah-¿te vas a casar con… eso?-miro a Edward con repugnancia.

-disculpa…-ella agacho la mirada al oir mi tono de voz.

-bueno… si no hay nada mas que decir… ninguna otra noticia.

-si, hay una-no sabia de que hablaba Edward-Bella… esta embarazada-WTF?

-QUE?-grito Charlie.

-es broma, es broma-Edward se reia sin control igual que yo.

-eso no te da puntos muchacho-le dijo Charlie algo molesto.

-lo siento…-se disculpo Edward aun sonriendo.

Le di un jugueton puño en el hombro.

Él me tomo la mano y la beso.

Me sonroje fuertemente.

-y… ¿a que hora tienes que volver al centro, Cullen?-le pregunto mi papa.

-no volveré… el centro va a cerrar en 3 meses y yo decidi renunciar para pasar estos meses con Bella.

-¿y donde te piensas quedar?-Charlie alzo una ceja.

-en mi casa-Edward lo dijo como si fuer obvio.

-ah… Bella… aquí no hay espacio… tu habitación paso a ser la de Seth y Leah… pensaba mudarnos para que tuvieras espacio… pero como te vas a casar en unos meses… creo que te puedes quedar con Edward en su casa.

-de acuerdo… pero vendre todos los días-le sonreí.-aun no hay fecha de boda pero si será en unos meses… te mantendré al tanto.

-eso me gusta-se rio.

-y Bella… ¿en que centro estabas? Charlie no me lo ha dicho.

-en uno de rehabilitación social…-no me molestaba decirlo y tamoco me molesto su cara al oir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué cometiste?-se veía muy curiosa.

-Errores… eso cometi-le sonreí.-bueno… me tengo que ir a arreglar mis cosas en la casa de Edward.

-esa casa también es tuya Bella-me corrigio.

-bien… en nuestra casa-me rei.-adios… nos vemos en estos días-abraze a Charlie-te quiero papá… me alegra verte feliz.

-neseitaba a alguian que cocinara, Bella-bromeo.

Me rei.

-adios.-me despedi de Sue y sus hijos.

Al salir y ntrar en el coche Edward me dijo:

-sus hijos saben lo que soy-me miro.

-lo se… pude ve como dijo eso la chica.

Asintió.

-no se lo dira a Charlie-tomo mi mano y comenzó a conducir hacia la casa

* * *

chicaaas¡... aaquii estaaaa¡... CHARLIE NO ES TAAAAN MALOOO... y él y Bella ahora estan un poco distanciados,... pero no importa porque siguen siendo padre e hija.

no he act La Prinsesa Perdida proque cada vez que habro el documento mi laptop se pone maliciosa y no lo abre...

a veces pienso que me odia uu'.

buenoo las quiierooo¡-... chaauuu my girls... les prometo que cuando me gane el cariño de mi laptop subo los capis


	29. Chapter 29

Llegamos a la mansión Cullen en poco tiempo.

Mientras Edward ponía nuestras maletas en su cuarto yo me sente en sofá recordando los momentos que vivi en esa casa.

Luego de un momento sentí la manos de Edward en mis hombros.

-hmmm… te siento algo tensa… ¿quieres que te un masaje?-me pregunto al oído con voz seductora.

-mmmm-ronronee,-de acuerdo.-me levante y le guiñe un ojo antes de subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Sentí inmediatamente sus pasos tras de mi.

Sin siquiera verlo me saque la camisa, quedándome el sujetador, y me acoste en la cama boca abajo.

-ya puedes comenzar, Edward-le indique.

Sentí cuando se sento sobre mi.

Sus manos empesaron lentamente en mi espalda.

Luego hacia mis costados.

Paso una por el borde de mi sujetador.

Yo gemi un poco.

Al notar eso paso la otra mano por el otro borde.

Luego desabrocho mi sujetador para tener mejor acceso.

Era increíble que hiciera que yo estuviera humeda solo con tocarme.

Me gire quedando boca arriba.

Cuando quise quitarle la camisa, tomo mis manos y las sujeto sobre mi cabeza con una suya.

-sin tocar, Bella-me dijo serio.

Gemi otra vez en repuesta.

Acerco su boca lentamente a mis duros pesones. Su lengua en ellos me estaba volviendo loca.

Comencé a jadear un poco.

-te gusta?-me miro entre sus pestañas mientras lamia mi otro pezón.

-aaahh… si-suspire.

Derrepente lo succiono fuerte haciéndome gemir alto, sum ano empezó a acariciar el otro.

Hiso lo mismo con el otro.

Luego su boca bajo lamiendo mi abdomen.

En este momento yo estaba echa gelatina.

Me quito los pantalones con una sola mano y algo de mi ayuda-levante las caaderas-.

Metió su mano en mis bragas sintiendo lo humedas que estaban.

-oh, Bella… -lamio mis labios- esto demuestra que yo…-hiso que lo mirara a los ojos- soy el único que puede hacer que te excites asi-… movio sus dedos en mi clítoris haciéndome gemir-el único que puede hacer que hagas ruidos tan sensuales.-mordio mi labio inferior.

De la nada uno de sus dedos estaba bombeando mi interior.

-aaaaahh-gemi fuertemente-si, Edward.

Edward gruño mientras le daba mas fuerte y metia otro dedo.

-oh, maldición… amo tu coño apretando mis dedos-¿Edward me hablo sucio?

Sentí mi paredes apretarse y me vine.

Edward quito mis bragas y empezo a lamer.

-deliciosa… sabes mejor que la sangre… nunca me cansare de probarte-dijo y dio otro lamida.

El ya me había soltado asi que enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo empuje hacia mi intimidad.

-estas impeciente, ovejita-alzo una ceja.

-si… muy impaciente-le dije como pude.

-mmm…-ronroneo haciendo que mi piel se erizara.-tranquila…dime que quieres.

-Edward.-le adverti.

Se levanto y se saco el pantalón y los bóxer.

Tomo mi mano.

-¿quieres esto ovejita?-la puso alrededor de él.

-si… lo quiero…-parecia una niña a la que le ofrecían un caramelo.

nos voltee quedado yo encima de él…

-Bella…

-dejame devolverte el favor..-me acerque lentamente a su dura anatomía. Lami un costado como si fuera una paleta.

Edward jadeeo

Me lo meti a la boca lo succione fuerte.

-oh, pequeña zorra-OMG¡… ¿Edward de verdad dijo eso?

Succione mas fuerte.

-demonios…-murmuro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Pare.

Yo quería que el se corriera dentro de mi.

-maldicion, Bella… no pienses en dejarme asi-amenaso.

Me monte encime de él rosando nuestros sexos.

Gemimos por el contacto.

Empeze a moverme sin dejar que entrara en mi.

Edward empezó a jadear incontroladamete.

Me encantaba que fuera yo la que lo hiciera hacer esos sonidos y ponerlo a mil.

Lo meti de una.

Los dos gemimos alto.

Empeze lento… provocándolo.

Hasta que el tomo mis caderas y nos giro. Empezó a marcar un ritmo rápido, profundo y duro… muy duro… y delicioso.

-Edward…-gemi-grite.

-¿te gusta, ovejita?-gruño.

-si, ¡si!, me encanta-grite.

Sentía como me apretaba alrededor de él y como Edward le daba mas rápido.

Los dos estábamos al borde.

-Edward-grite cuando me vine fuertemente.

-Bella-grito él derrumbándose sobre mi.

Esta vez el no se preocupo porque me cayera su peso encima.

Se sentía genial.

-lamento haberte dicho zorra-dijo mirándome después de que recupero el aliento.

-no lo sientas… escucharte hablarme sucio es lo mejor del mundo.

Se rio entre dientes.

-¿te gusta que te diga ovejita?-me pregunto.

-si, es lindo.-le dio un corto beso.

Despues de esa esquisita sesión de sexo yo decidi dormir un poco.

Cuando desperté Edward estaba allí mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-buenos días… veo que te deje cansada-se rio.

-que? Cuanto dormi?-le pregunte.

-todo el resto de la tarde de ayer y la noche… son las 9am.-me dijo.

-no es mi culpa… tu eres demasiado bueno.

* * *

lees regaaalooo estee lemoonn... que ya me estaban pidiendo unoo y tambien un Edward sexy... aqui tienen... un Edward hablando sucio.

act el fin de semana.

hoy comence clases¡ uu'


	30. Chapter 30

Alice-grite.

Bella,calmate ¿si?-Me pidió mi amiga por enésima vez.

Respire profundo para calmarme. Pero mis nervios no podían disiparse, pues hoy era mi boda. Aun no podía creer esto, me iba a casar en unas pocas horas, por esto estaba mas que nerviosa.

Y si resbalaba y caía?, y si balbuceaba al decir los votos?, y si Edward se arrepentía?

No podía dejar de pensar en las miles de desgracias que podría ocasionar por mi torpeza, sumándole los nervios que tenía, hoy sería más factible de que sucediera cualquier cosa.

Estaba preparándome para mi boda en la habitación de Alice, en casa de los Cullens. Toda la casa estaba decorada para la ocasión, porque la ceremonia sería realizada en el patio.

Me mire en el espejo mientras Alice arreglaba el vestido y acomodaba mi peinado, cuando empezaron a caer lagrimas por mis mejillas, suerte que aun no tenia el maquillaje.

oh, Belly..— Alice me abrazo.- todo saldrá bien.-me dio una suave sonrisa y siguió arreglándome.

Gracias Alice.-le agradecí como pude.

En eso tocaron la puerta. Era mi madre, que venia acompañada de Charlie.

-mamá-la abracé con fuerza apenas cruzó la puerta de la habitación. Las emociones me invadían.

Hija, tranquila. Estoy tan emocionada- Dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo con la misma intensidad. Mi padre nos miraba, en su semblante podía notar que estaba tratando de guardarse sus emociones, entonces solté a mi madre y fui a abrazar a Charlie.

Los quiero, los quiero tanto- les dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento comencé a pensar en como se sentirían cuando me fuera, para siempre. Este iba a ser el ultimo día que pasaba con ellos. Y mis sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

También te queremos Bells-dijo mi padre.

Estuvimos por un largo rato dándonos todo tipo de muestras de afecto, hasta que me di cuenta de que faltaba solo 1 hora para que yo bajara. Al recordar eso volvieron los nervios.

Estoy muy nerviosa-les dije.

Lo se, lo se, pero tranquila, apenas estés en el altar solo podrás pensar en que este es el mejor día de tu vida.- me consoló Renee.

Asentí y le sonreí en respuesta. Es ese momento entró Rosalie.

Bella, estas hermosa. Edward se va a infartar cuando te vea—me felicito apenas me vio.

Me reí entre dientes ante su comentario, pero feliz por el mismo.

Mi madre se quedo conmigo y con las chicas mientras me maquillaban. Y Charlie bajo excusándose que era para ''tener una charla con Edward''.

EPOV.

Hoy era el día mas feliz de mi vida.

Me arregle el saco y me gire hacia Jasper y Emmet.

-Nuestro hermanito ha crecido—dijo Emmet mientras se quitaba una imaginaria lagrima.

-Soy mayor que tu- Le contesté y me reí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en tu luna de miel, tigre?- Me pregunto Jasper de imprevisto.

No lo se- Dije con sarcasmo- tal vez juegue a las damas con Bella- a veces preguntaba unas cosas tan... obvias. Obviamente que tendré una linda noche de sexo con mi esposa, esto me lo reservé y no se los dije.

-Hablamos de que si tienes un plan especial- Especifico.

-No. ¿había que tenerlo?-me gire hacia ellos con expresión preocupada.

-Si, eso demuestra que te importa, tal vez podrías llenar la cama con pétalos- Dijo Jasper.

-Poner vino a un lado para una celebración intima.- Agregó Emmet.

-O darse un baño antes en el mar. Eso es romántico.- Nuevamente Jasper.

-En tu luna de miel no puedes tener solo sexo- Emmet se levanto y camino hacia mi.-Tiene que ser, una de las mejores noches. MEJORES.

-Si, hermano—ahora Jasper se me acerco.- Tiene que tener un toque… especial.

Suspire.

-Va a ser su primera noche como casados. Tienes que darle algo que nunca se le olvide.-Me sonrio Emmet

-Tienen razón- Dije- tendré que planear algo rápido. Iba a pedirles más sugerencias cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Pase-indique.

Era Charlie.

-que tal?- Me sonrió, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que era la primera vez que lo hacia y luego no decía un insulto.

-Nervioso—respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Me lo imaginaba y ¿de que hablaban?- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-De la luna de miel.- Le respondí algo incomodo.

-A dónde llevaras a Bella?- Me preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Ala isla Esme- Antes de que preguntara le explique- Carlisle se la regalo a mi madre en su aniversario.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¿Una isla? ¿Cómo regalo de aniversario?-asentimos los tres- Eso es… bueno… eso es genial.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?- Pregunte cuando noté un silencio incomodo, pero también por saber como se encontraba mi futura esposa. Charlie sonrió - Igual o mas nerviosa que tu. Pero esta feliz.- Comentó

-Eso es bueno, y ¿Cómo se ve?

-Hermosa, pero no te daré ningún detalle-rió.

-Me conformo con tu respuesta, apuesto a que va estar preciosa.

Asintió y vi como mis hermanos salieron con la escusa de que querían ver como estaba el patio.

-Cuidala- Me dijo serio, apenas quedamos solos..

-Eso haré. Le prometo que Bella estará bien.- Le prometí sinceramente.

-Eso espero. No puedo creer que de verdad mi niña este enamorada. Cuando alguien te nombra se le iluminan los ojos. Y lo mismo pasa contigo, cuando están juntos se nota que no ven a nadie mas.

Le sonreí, porque sabía como le costaba admitirlo.

-Amo con todo mi corazón a su hija, que me parta un rayo si miento.

-Se caballero con ella.

-¿Cuándo Edward no es caballero?- Interrumpió Emmet que volvía del patio.- Por dios… el es así de nacimiento. Nunca hace una imprudencia, nunca baja la educación. Nunca hace nada que no sea caballeroso.

Me reí y vi como Charlie se levantaba del asiento.

-Bueno, futuro esposo, nos vemos abajo.- Y salió sin decir nada mas.

-uuuh… ¿tener la charla con el suegro es malo?- Pregunto Emmet

-No, creo que no.- Le sonreí.

-Mi hermanita se ve espectacular, te juro que te vas a morir cuando la veas.- Me dio un golpe en el hombro que no dudé en devolvérselo, lo cual nos llevó a jugar con los puños. Forma peculiar de demostrar con Emmet cuanto nos queremos.

-Chicos- Nos interrumpió Esme que estaba en la puerta- Ese no es el comportamiento de un recién casado.- Me miro tratando de hacerse la seria, aunque estaba reprimiendo sus risas.

-Soy un casi casado.- Le dije orgulloso.

-Es lo mismo.-Se me acerco y acomodo el moño.- Te ves muy guapo. No puedo creer que sea tu boda.

-Mamá… yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

BPOV.

Me asome por la ventana. Pude ver a varios de los invitados ya sentados y otros llegando.

Todo el lugar tenia un toque extremadamente especial. Las sillas tenían adornos de listones color perla y azul claro. El altar estaba decorado con flores y listones del mismo color.

Pude ver a Jessica, con un vestido rosa pálido, del brazo de Mike Newton. Eso me sorprendió. También estaban Angela y Ben.

Vi a Sue, Leah y Seth entrando con Billy y Jacob. Me pareció cruel haberlo invitado, pero Edward dijo que me sentiría mejor con mi mejor amigo en ella.

Pude ver también al Clan Denali. Edward los había invitado solo porque eran grandes amigos de la familia. Él aun estaba disgustado con Tanya.

Pasaron los minutos y pude ver a Edward esperándome en el altar, estaba hermoso. Su esmoquin le quedaba como un guante. Su cabello, por primera vez, había sido peinado como se debe.

Tenia una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro mientras hablaba con Jasper. El también estaba muy guapo.

-Bella, es hora de que bajes- Me gire hacia Alice. Su vestido color perla le quedaba a la perfección y su cabello estaba peinado en bucles. Asentí ante sus palabras y me preparé.

Era la hora.

* * *

aaawww*-*¡.. la bodaaa...

dejenme sus reviews para saber como quieren que sea la ceremonia... y si quieren o no que Jake haga una escenita de celos¡

les cuento que me quedaron dos materias... no las pude pasar¡... no es mii culpaaa¡ esos profesores me tienen rabiiaa¡. jajaja... el punto es que algunas veces me retrasare en escribiir¡ y actualiizzaar¡

las quiieroo chauuuu...

act el fin de semanaaa¡


	31. Chapter 31

Un paso a la vez, me dije a mi misma cuando comencé a caminar al ritmo de la marcha.

Podía escuchar los murmullos y el susurro de la audiencia. La sangre me subió a las mejillas con el sonido; claro que todo el mundo cuenta siempre con la ruborosa novia.

Busque a través de las filas de sillas envueltas en raso, ruborizándome mas profundamente mientras caía en la cuenta de aquella multitud de rostros, todos pendientes de mi, hasta que lo encontré al final de todo, de pie delante de un arco rebosante de las flores y mas lazos.

Apenas era consciente de que Carlisle estaba a su lado y el padre detrás de los dos.

No veía a mi madre donde debía estar sentada, en la primera fila, ni mi nueva familia ni a ninguno de los invitados. Tendrían que esperar hasta después.

Todo lo que podía ver era el rostro de Edward, que lleno mi visión e inundó mi mente. Sus ojos brillaban como la mantequilla derretida, en todo su esplendor dorado, y su rostro perfecto parecía casi severo con la profundidad de la emoción.

Y entonces, cuando su mirada se encontró con la mia, turbada, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa de jubilo que quitaba el aliento.

De repente fue solo la presión de la mano de Charlie en la mia la que impidió echar a correr hacia adelante atravesando todo todo el pasillo.

La marcha era tan lenta que luché para a compensar los pasos a su ritmo. Menos mal que el pasillo era muy corto, hasta que al fin, por fin, llegue allí. Edward extendió su mano; Charlie tomo la mia y, en un símbolo tan antiguo como el mundo, la coloco sobre la de Edward. Yo rocé el frío milagro de su piel y me sentí en casa.

Hicimos votos sencillos con las palabras tradicionales que se habían dicho millones de veces, aunque jamás por una pareja como nosotros, solo le habíamos pedido al Padre que hiciera un pequeño cambio y él amablemente sustituyo la frase ''hasta que la muerte nos separe'' por una mas apropiada que decía: ''tanto como duren nuestras vidas''

En ese momento, cuando el sacerdote recito esa arte, mi mundo, que había estado boca abajo durante tanto tiempo, pareció estabilizarse en la posición correcta. Comprendí lo tonta que había sido temiendo este momento, como si fuera un regalo de cumpleaños que no deseaba o una exhibición embarazosa como la del baile de graduación. Mire los ojos brillantes, triunfantes de Edward, y supe que yo también había ganado, porque nada importaba salvo que me quedaría con él.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que llego el momento de escuchar las palabras que nos unirían para siempre.

_Si, acepto_- Me las arreglé para pronunciar con voz ahogada, en un susurro casi ininteligible, parpadeando para aclararme los ojos de modo que pudiera ver su semblante

Cuando fue su turno de hablar, sus palabras sonaron claras y victoriosas.

_Si acepto_- Juro.

El Padre nos declaro marido y mujer, y entonces Edward acuno mi rostro en sus manos cuidadosamente, como si fuera tan delicada como los pétalos blancos que se balanceaban sobre nuestras cabezas.

Intente comprender, a través de las lagrimas que me cegaban, el hecho surrealista de que esta persona asombrosa fuera mia. Sus ojos dorados también parecían llenos de lagrimas, a pese de que eso era imposible. Inclino su cabeza hacia la mia y yo me alce en puntas de los pies y arroje mis brazos, con ramo y todo, alrededor de su cuello. Me beso con ternura, con adoración, y yo me olvide de la gente, el lugar, el momento y la razón… solo sabia que él me amaba, que me quería y que yo era suya.

Él comenzó el beso y él mismo tuvo que terminarlo. Porque yo me colgué de él, ignorando las risitas disimuladas y las gargantas que carraspeaban ruidosamente.

Al final, aparto mi cara con sus manos y se retiro, demasiado pronto, para mirarme. En la superficial su sonrisa fugaz parecía divertida, casi una sonrisita de suficiencia, pero debajo de su gesto divertido por mi exhibición publica de afecto había una profunda alegra que era como un eco de la mia.

El gentío estallo en aplausos y el movió nuestros cuerpos para ponernos de cara a nuestros amigos y familiares, pero yo no pude apartar la vista de la suya para mirarlos a ellos.

Los brazos de mi madre con la cara surcada en lagrimas fueron los primeros que me rodearon cuando finalmente retire los ojos de Edward desganadamente.

_Oh, Bellita. Mi hija… ya eres toda una mujer._-Me abrazo mas fuerte.

Yo no podía ni hablar.

Y entonces me fueron pasando de mano en mano por toda la multitud, de brazo en abrazo, apenas fui consciente de a quien pertenecía cada abrazo, pues mi atención permanecía prendida de la mano de Edward, que aferraba firmemente a la mia.

Reconocí la diferencia entre los blandos y cálidos abrazos de mis amigos humanos y los cariñosos y fríos de mi nueva familia.

Pero un abrazo destaco entre los demás.

El de Jacob Black, que había afrontado una muchedumbre de vampiros para estar aquí, ocupando el lugar que siempre iba a permanecerle; el de mi mejor amigo

* * *

chiicaas¡ la boodaaa¡...

DOY GRACIIAS A MI BETA ... ella es unaa graan chica... y me ayuda para que esta, y mis demas historias sean lo mejor posible. GRACIAS PANDORA POR TUS CONSEJOS Y TU AYUDA.

CHICAS... EL PROXIMO CAP... JACOB Y EDWARD TIENEN UNA DISCUCIOON¡... PORQUE CREEN QUE SERA? QUIEN SE PONDRA CELOSO? EDWARD O JACOB?

HASTA EL PROXIMO FIN DE SEMANA.

REVIEWS¡


	32. Chapter 32

-felicidades-me dijo Jake mientras me soltaba.

-gracias. Significa mucho que estes aquí-le sonreí.

Sentí el frio brazo de Edward en mi cintura.

-Jacob, gracias por venir-le agradeció amablemente.

-si. No fue nada-en cambio Jake evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con la mirada de Edward. -¿me permites a la novia para un solo baile?-le pregunto sin mirarlo.

-claro.-Edward se giro hacia y me dio un tierno beso en frente-la siguiente es nuestra-me guiño un ojo.

Me rei y me gire hacia Jake y tome su mano.

Me sonrio y me guio hasta la pista.

-te ves muy hermosa.-me alago.

-gracias. Todo es obra de Alice, esa chica hace milagros.

Se rio un poco y luego se puso totalmente serio.

-¿Cuándo será?-pregunto algo incomodo.

-despues de la luna de miel-le confese.

-¿ y eso seria…?

-no lo se, en un par de semanas.-me sentía extrañaa al hablar con él sobre el tema.

-osea que.. esta es la ultima vez que te vere… como humana.-afirmo.

-si… siento mucho no haber pasado…-no pude terminar… sus labios no me dejaron.

Fue un beso rudo y forzado, mientras yo me esforzaba en apartarlo.

Le daba puñetazos en el pecho intentando que me dejara, mientras el sostenía mi rostro contra el suyo.

-SUELTA A MI ESPOSA AHORA MISMO-pude escuchar el gran gruñido de Edward.

Me solto inmediatamente.

-eres un maldito idiota-empeze a gritar como loca- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme en mi propia boda? ¿estas loco? ¿no puedes entender que tu para mi no eres nadie?

-Bella, tranquila-Charlie estaba a mi lado.

De repente solo pude ver a Jake en el suelo y Edward con el puño alzado.

No, no ,no, no. Se suponía que este iba a ser el mejor dia de mi vida.

-no te atrevas a tocarla otra vez-no reconocia la suave voz de Edward, cualquiera diría que estaba apunto de matarlo.

-basta-me separe de Charlie y me puse entre ellos.

Jake miraba a Edward con profundo odio y Edward hacia lo mismo, tal vez hasta mas intenso. Sus ojos castaños ahora eran profunamente negros debido a la furia.

-Edward…-me acerque a él. No me miro, seguía mirando a Jacob.-Edward, calma-cuando al fin fijo su mirada en la mia, puse ver de nuevo el hermoso color castaños en sus ojos. Me gire hacia Jake, quien ahora estaba de pie- acabas de arruinar el mejor dia de mi vida. Arruinaste mi boda. Nuestra amistad se acaba aquí Jacob Black, no quiero volver a verte. Nunca mas en mi vida.-dije todo lentamente y claro.

-Bella… por favor, yo no quería… es que… Te amo. Y… no puedo aguantar la idea de que te cases… en especial con él.

-pues métetelo en la cabeza, Jacob. No me interesa nada de lo que digas ahora. Vete.

-pero…

-dijo que te fueras-ese fue Emmet.- ¿te ayudo o sabes donde queda la puerta?-dijo mientras golpeaba su mano con su puño.

-lo siento-se disculpo-espero que seas feliz siendo un moustruo-y con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Me quede mirando fijamente salida, por donde había entrado mi mejor amigo, y salido un completo extraño.

-Bella…-ese fue Edward.

Me gire rápidamente hacia él.

Sabia que todos nos miraban, pero no me importaba.

Me lanze a sus brazos y uni nuestros labios, no dudo ni un segundo en conrresonder el beso.

Mi lengua toco su labio inferior y el abrió su boca en respuesta.

Me separe después de un minuto.

-no importa. Vamos a olvidar que vino, que lo conocemos… que existe.-le murmure.-solo olvidemoslo.

-estoy de acuerdo.-me sonrio y enterro su cabeza en mi cuello-te juro que lo iba a matar. Iba a hacerlo. Solo un pequeño golpe y estaría muerto para siempre. Si no hubiera tanto publico….-suspiro.

-vamos a bailar-le sonreí.

Ya todo el mundo estaba mas calmado. Y algunas parejas habían vuelto a la pista de baile

-te amo, Bella… demasiado.-me susurro al oído-aun no puedo creer que la mujer mas sensual del mundo ahora sea mi esposa.

-y yo no puedo creer que el vampiro mas sexy sea solo mio.-le sonreí.

El insidente con Jacob estaba bien aguardado en un cajón , con doce candados.

-Bella es hora de cambiarte para ir al avión.-escuche a Alice.

Pero solo podía ver a Edward, y imaginarme los siguientes años a su lado.

-BELLA-grito.

Edward me acerco a él mas aun y unió nuestros labios en un beso tierno y apasionado.

-Edward… juro que le dire a donde la llevas si no la sueltas ahora mismo.-amenaso.

Él gruño y separo nuestros labios.

-nos vemos luego señora Cullen… y tu, Alice, para ser tan pequeña eres enormemente irritante.

-si, si-dijo la enana mientras me jalaba del brazo.

Edward beso mi frente y me dejo ir.

-te amo-me dijo.

Escuche las risitas disimuladas del publico.

Cuando al fin llegamos al cuarto de Alice vi su cara de pocos amigos.

-lo siento, Alice-me disculpe.

-no es tu culpa, no puedes evitarlo.-me sonrio.

Me tendio un lindo vestido blanco y corto. Se veía lindo y comodo.

-gracias.

* * *

chiicaaas¡... aqui esta... la esceniita entre Edward y Jake.

en el proximo cap... LA LUNA DE MIEL... con un super- LEMOON

chiicas no dejen de escribirme reviews¡ yoo escriiboo paraa ustedees y por ustedees¡ y solo piidoo un review de su parte¡...

PANDORA¡... estaba apurada y por eso no pude enviarte el cap¡ para que me ayudaras¡... sorry¡ :(

hasta el proximoooo domiingooo¡


	33. Chapter 33

Ahora estábamos aquí, en isla Esme. No podía creer lo hermoso que era. estábamos rodeados por una gran cantidad de árboles y plantas tropicales, lo cual estaba segura que nos proporcionaría una linda sombra en el día; favorable para poder recostarnos sobre la arena que rodeaba el lugar. El clima era agradable, era caluroso, pero no sofocante. Quedé fascinada por el lugar, incluso no me di cuenta que mi marido me estana hablando.

Bella- me llamo Edward quien estaba colocando nuestras maletas en el suelo de la enorme cabaña.

si?-me gire hacia él, curiosa.

Me preguntaba si querías darte un baño nocturno en la playa conmigo- dijo esto último mientras se acercaba a mí y comenzaba a besar mi cuello. Sus frios labios, al tocar mi piel, mandaron ondas de electricidad a diferentes puntos de mi cuerpo. Algo que solo él podía provocar en mi.

Me encantaría, Edward- Sonó más como un ronroneo que como una respuesta, gracias a sus labios. - Me voy a ir a poner el traje de baño.-Dije terminando el beso y dispuesta a entrar a la casa. El me tomó firmemente, pero delicadamente a su vez, de mi mano.

No.- Hizo un puchero. Lo cual me hizo darme cuenta enseguida de sus intenciones.

¿quieres que estamos ahí desnudos?-le pregunte un poco alterada.

si.- Me contestó.

Alguien nos puede ver- Trate de razonar con él.

¿Qué parte de isla privada y apartada del resto del mundo no entiendes?-me reprocho con tono cariñoso. Entonces me di cuenta que no podía encontrar ningún argumento para no hacerlo, incluso después de escucharlo, la idea de bañarnos desnudos a la luz de la luna, me supo muy romántica y sensual.

Esta bien.-Acepte y pude ver como los ojos de mi hermoso marido brillaban de la emoción

.

Vamos- Tomo mi mano y salimos por la enorme puerta de caoba. Pero antes de salir tomó un par de toallas para abrigarnos después de salir del agua.

Comenzamos a caminar de la mano, podía sentir la arena entre mis dedos, y era una sensación bastante agradable. Cuando estuvimos frente al mar, sin previo aviso, Edward comenzó a devorar mis labios. Su lengua comenzó a pedir permiso para entrar en mi boca, no dudé ni un segundo en permitirle la entrada. El sabor de su boca y las caricias de su lengua, que batallaba con la mía, me pusieron a mil. Mi marido comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, y cada tanto, preso por la excitación de nuestros besos, llenos de pasión, apretaba fuertemente, pero sin dolerme, mis caderas, pegándome más y más a su cuerpo, sintiendo la ya creciente erección de el. No pude evitar gemir por el deseo que le tenía en este momento.

Bella me estas matando- me susurro voz su voz aterciopelada. Dejó de besarme por un momento y lo vi colocar las toallas en la arena.- Ven- Me tendió la mano mientras estaba apoyado en una toalla en sus rodillas, tomé su mano y dejé que me guiara, me colocó en la misma posición que el, pero estaba de espaldas de mi Edward. El comenzó a besar mis hombros desde atrás, con su lengua comenzó a recorrer el contorno de mi cuello, dándome una nuevas descarga eléctricas en todo mi ser. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi vientre y mis caderas suavemente. No podía evitar los gemidos del placer que sus simples caricias me daban y cuando comenzó a succionar el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, pensé que iba a derretirme del placer.

Sus manos empezaron a subir hasta mi pecho, y comenzó a acariciarlos a travéz de mi vestido, mientras que sus labios seguían succionando cada parte de mi piel que estaba libre de ropa, succionaba, mordía suavemente e incluso con su boca soplaba dándome pequeños escalofríos en la piel, donde antes había estado trabajando su lengua.

Estaba tan excitada que podía sentir como mi zona se estaba humedeciendo, estaba disfrutando tanto de las muestras de amor de Edward que apenas fui consciente de que comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, hasta que sentí sus suaves manos acariciando el contorno de mi columna. Suspiré y el rápidamente sacó mis prendas, dejándome solamente con mis bragas. Me inclinó un poco, incluso tuve que colocar mis manos en la toalla, y con su boca empezó a hacer un camino de besos a lo largo de mi espalda, mientras que con sus manos empezaba a jugar con mis pezones, que ya estaban duros de la excitación.

Oh Edward- gemí su nombre cuando el, me hizo apoyar mi espalda al pecho de el, y una de sus manos que estaba en mi pecho, empezó bajar por mi vientre hasta llegar al límite de mis bragas- Eres tan hermosa Bella- me susurro, preso de la pasión que lo desbordaba en este momento, empezó nuevamente a besar mi cuello y su mano se adentró en mi ropa interior, haciendo contacto con mi intimidad. Cuando llegó a mi punto de placer, con uno de sus dedos comenzó a acariciarlo, llenándome de miles de descargas, volviéndome loca solo con sus dedos. Empecé a respirar más fuerte y los gemidos se empezaron a incrementar. El pellizcaba con su otra mano mis pezones, mientras que con la otra seguía aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Finalmente dejó de torturarme con sus caricias y me giró para quedar frente a él, no me dio tregua, porque comenzó a besar mi pecho izquierdo, lo succionaba una y otra vez, con su otra mano atendía mi otro pecho, jugando nuevamente con mi pezón. Poco a poco comenzó a recorrer con su lengua mi vientre, deteniéndose por un momento por mi ombligo, contorneandolo con su lengua. Sus manos fueron hacia mis bragas y de un fino movimiento, quede totalmente desnuda ante el.

Sus manos fueron nuevamente hacia mis pechos y volvió a apretujarlos, con su boca empezó a bajar, más y más, hasta que llegó a mi intimidad y le dio un lengüetazo, haciéndome perder la cordura.

Sus manos dejaron mis pechos y con una abrió suavemente los pliegues de mi intimidad. Con su lengua, comenzó a darle caricias a mi clítoris, haciendo que las descargas fueses en aumento. Comencé a contraerme y a moverme presa del placer que mi marido me estaba proporcionando, su lengua jugueteaba con mi intimidad sin piedad, podía sentir de a momentos como succionaba aquella área volviéndome aún más loca, incluso sentía, también por momentos, como sus dientes rozaban mi zona sin piedad.

Cuando la cordura venía a mi cuerpo, observaba a Edward, el cada tanto me miraba con sus hermosas orbes verdes, su mirada estaba llena de pasión. Quedé extasiada por su mirada, pero los dedos de Edward me hicieron arquearme, y a sentir como el placer empezaba a subir por mi cuerpo. Con sus dedos, el bombeaba dentro de mí, provocando miles de sensaciones, incrementadas por los movimientos de su lengua en mi clítoris; tuve que sostenerlo de sus cabellos, aferrarme a algo cuando llegue a un delicioso orgasmo. El sonrió y bebió toda mi excitación, cuando con su lengua acariciaba mis zonas ya sensibles por mi orgasmo logrado, sentía como me contraía nuevamente.

ya has llegado al orgasmo querida?- preguntó juguetonamente mientras que se incorporaba y volvía a succionar mi pecho con hambre. Poco a poco logré reponerme de ese increíble orgasmo que me había dado. Y en un sólo movimiento, terminé sentada encima de mi hombre.- Ahora es mi turno- le dije besándolo con la mayor pasión que había besado en mi vida. lentamente empecé a quitarle la fina remera que cubría su pecho, y comencé a besar cada parte de su perfecta anatomía, deleitándome con cada músculo marcado de su vientre.- Mmmm que rico chocolate- le dije mientras subía por su vientre hacia uno de sus pezones y lo mordí, ganándome un gemido por parte de el. Seguí jugueteando con el pezón de mi marido, alternándolo con el otro, mientras mis manos viajaban al elástico del pantalón. No quise demorarme ni un segundo, y tiré de la prenda dejándolo en ropa interior, pero en otro segundo más, lo dejé sin una ropa en su cuerpo, y pude ver su erección en todo su resplandor.

Lo miré y le sonreí. Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar a su miembro, primero suavemente, dándole pequeñas caricias en su longitud, apretando de a poco su punta, haciendo que el se estremeciera, luego mis movimientos empezaron a ser más demandantes, y mi mano comenzó a marturbarlo con mayor velocidad. Me sentí feliz al ver como el disfrutaba de mis caricias, su respiración aumentaba junto con sus gemidos, tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. Pero yo quería más, quería retribuirle el enorme placer que me había dado minutos atrás, entonces con mi lengua decidí recorrer su intimidad, desde los testículos hasta la punta de su pene, y finalmente ponerlo dentro de mi boca. Sentí como el se tensaba dentro de mi boca, y largaba un gemido muy fuerte, haciendo que mis movimientos fueran en aumento, con mi boca succionaba su longitud, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su trasero, pellizcándolo.

Los gemidos de Edward llenaban todo el lugar, podía ver a mi marido siendo ahora el víctima de la pasión, podía notar como disfrutaba cada una de mis caricias, incluso en algunos momentos el movió su pelvis marcando un ritmo suave, como si envistiera mi boca, debo decir que verlo en ese estado me exito aún más y con mi boca apreté aún más su erección- Oh Bella no puedo aguantar más!- Dijo mientras en un rápido movimiento se incorporaba y me besaba con ferocidad. Yo hice un puchero al terminar mi beso, porque realmente estaba disfrutando el darle tanto placer.- No pequeña, hoy no, hoy quiero llegar dentro de tí- me dijo mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos y besándome comenzó a caminar dentro de el agua.

No se si era por el calor que tenía nuestros cuerpos en ese momento o que el agua estaba realmente tibia, pero el simple contacto con ella nos dio un placer increíble. Edward comenzó a besarme nuevamente, mientras que hacía que mis pierna lo rodearan en la cintura, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran. Toda fibra de mi ser deseaba que el estuviera ya dentro de mí, pero el estaba disfrutando el torturarme, porque tomó su miembro con la mano y con él comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris. Me estaba matando con ese movimiento, cuando no pude más dejé de besarlo y mi mano rápidamente se acercó a su miembro y lo empujé hasta quedar dentro de mi. En el momento que me penetró, los dos gemimos.

El comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de mi, mientras me besaba y acariciaba todo lo que podía de mi cuerpo. En cambio yo me aferré a su espalda y empecé a marcar el ritmo, aumentándolo poco a poco. Finalmente el me tomó por mis nalgas y sus penetraciones se volvieron más y más exigentes, entre gemidos y promesas de amor, ambos llegamos al orgasmo y pude sentir como su semilla me llenaba todo mi ser.

Estuvimos abrazados dentro del agua por un largo tiempo, pero mi marido, insaciable, me tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y desnudos y sin ningún pudor, me llevó a la habitación donde nos entregamos nuevamente el uno al otro.

* * *

**hooolaaa chiicaas¡... lamentoo muchooo no haber actualiizaadooo eeel domiingooo¡... pero aquii estaa su super-mega-LEMOON**

**PANDORA¡, TE DEBOO UNAA¡, ERES LA MEJOR BETA DEL MUNDO. graciiaas porr haceer estee leemoon¡... no imagiinooo haciiendoo algo tan elaboradoo**

**laaass quiierooooo¡... actualiizooo el domiingooo¡... **

**disfruten el lemoon mis Twilightperver jajajaja... **


	34. Chapter 34

No quería abrir los ojos, sabía perfectamente en donde estaba y no quería cambiar, ni la mas mínima cosa, de esta perfecta mañana. Ayer había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, y Edward, una vez más, demostró que era perfecto en todos los aspectos.

Podía sentir el sol en mi espalda, la suaves sabanas alrededor de mi, y a Edward a mi lado haciendo formas extrañas en mi piel, de seguro ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta, porque comencé a sentir sus labios en mi nuca y finalmente su aliento cerca de mi oreja.

Buenos días bella durmiente- Ronroneo. Me reí entre dientes y me gire, aun con los ojos cerrados, preparándome para abrirlos. Los abrí poco a poco, encontrándome con el hermoso rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros del mio, pude ver, donde el sol pegaba, su piel brillar, con esa belleza única, tan parecida a diamantes y diferentes cristales.

Buen dia, mi vampiro favorito- Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y bese sus labios.

¿Cómo paso la noche, Señora Cullen?- Pregunto mirándome con sus hermosos ojos, que tenían un brillo de picardia.

Muy bien, Señor Cullen. Se podría decir que fue la mejor de todas.- Le sonreí.

Perfecto- Mme guiño el ojo. En ese momento mi estomago gruño fuertemente, interrumpiendo la sección de caricias que tenía pensado en darle a mi marido.-Parece que hay que alimentar a la humana.- Me dijo pícaramente y se levanto de la enorme cama. Yo esperaba verlo totalmente desnudo, pero el ya se había puesto su pantalón de dormir.

Suspire. Logrando que el me sonriera.

Me levante con un poco de cansancio, y tome la bata que estaba prácticamente tirada en la mesita de noche. Me la coloque mirando sensualmente a Edward.

Deja de jugar Bella- Me sonrió mas ampliamente mientras se acercaba a mi y me cargaba como un cavernícola.

Edward- M reí fuertemente, mientras pataleaba un poco.

Me llevo hasta la cocina y me sentó delicadamente en la silla que estaba junto a una mesa de azulejos.

¿Qué quieres para desayunar?- Me pregunto.

Lo que sea. Unos huevos, tostadas,tocino…. ¿hay mermelada?

Claro.- Me respondió sonriendo, nunca había visto a Edward sonreir tanto.

Genial. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?- Le pregunte.

Todo el tiempo que quieras- Me miro de forma sexi y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

La palabra transformación paso por mi mente pero no quería discutir el tema ahora.

Ver a Edward cocinar era interesante. No era mal cocinero pero, tampoco el mejor. Cuando al fin termino lo que le pedí, en la papelera había como 20 tostadas que parecían carbón, y huevos mal cocinados, y tocino crudo y mas.

Gracias- Dije mientras le daba una gran mordida a una de las tostadas. Tenia tanta hambre.

De nada- Suspiró.- Esme tiene que enseñarme a cocinar sin quemar las cosas en los primeros 10 intentos.

Me rei entre dientes y luego el hizo lo mismo.

En menos de dos minutos ya me había terminado el plato sin darme cuenta.

Wow- Se impresionó.- Tenias bastante hambre.

Si- Me rei un poco.

¿Qué quieres hacer?- Me preguntó mientras tomaba la vajilla que minutos antes tenía un par de tostadas. Justo cuando iba a responder tocaron la puerta.

Por suerte yo me había puesto mis pantalones de pijama y una camiseta de Edward mientras él hacia desastres en la cocina. Edward se dirigió a la puerta con el seño fruncido.

Yo lo seguí. Al abrirla apareció una mujer, con rasgos latinos. Era de pelo negro y de piel morena. Empezó a gritarle a Edward en portugués, él la miro como si estuviera loca y la respondía negando en perfecto portugués.

¿Edward que pasa?- Le pregunté

.

La señora vestia arapos, parecía que estaba bien descuidada.

Sabe lo que soy. Pero tranquila, no pasara nada malo.

La mujer me miro y abrió los ojos. Me grito unas cuantas cosas extrañas y me tomo del brazo. Yo grite del susto. Por dios, una vieja loca me estaba jalando el brazo sacándome de la casa. Cualquiera gritaría.

Sueltela- Edward se caminó solo un paso con mirada amenazante.

La mujer seguro que no entendió lo que dijo pero me solto enseguida. Mirando asustada a Edward.- Bella pasa a la casa. Yo le explico a la señora que esta equivocada- Edward me sonrio y señalo disimuladamente a unos señores que parecían pescadores, que, al parecer, hablaban nuestro idioma.

De acuerdo.—le sonreí. Los pescadores miraban la escena con curiosidad. Edward le dijo a la señora algo en portugués y ella lo miro con odio y murmuro algo mientras se dirigía a uno de los botes de los señores, y esparcía sal al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente Edward entro a la casa y me miro.

¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunté

Sabe lo que soy, jura que me vio a la luz del sol mientras nos acercábamos a la isla.

¿ Y cómo llegaron aquí?

Esos señores son parte del mantenimiento de la isla. Supongo que ellos la trajeron, después arreglo esos problemas.

¿Qué era lo que te gritaba?

Decía : demonio, sal de aquí. Y cosas asi. Y al verte grito: ven humana, alejate del demonio o algo asi. Esa señora es muy superticiosa. Aquí hay leyendas… sobre vampiros y todo eso.

Ah, debes asegurarte de que no vuelva a pasar algo así- Le dje mientras lo abrazaba y juntaba nuestros labios.Después discutiría con él sobre lo que quería hacer en esta isla y cuanto tiempo me quería quedar.

holaaa chiicaas... no actuaaliizee el domiingoo porque esee diia fue que lee mandee el cap a mi BETA... sorry pero aquii esta disfrutenloo¡

quiierooo reviews¡... sooon salariio y sii noo mee pagaan no trabajooo jajaja chauuu chicas hasta el domingo o lunes.. ah y feliz dia de los enamoradooos¡


	35. Chapter 35

Ya llevábamos semanas aquí, en esta maravillosa isla.

Todo aquí era perfecto. Edward siempre tenia alguna actividad para hacer, asi que nunca esta aburrida.

Habíamos ido a explorar en la selva, a bucear—bueno yo bucee y Edward miraba mi bikini embobado—también habíamos visto una gran parte de las miles de películas que había en la cabaña.

Y lo mejor de todo… todas las noches estaban llenas de amor y caricias.

Si, mi propio paraíso.

Yo había decidido irnos en 4 semanas, un mes, y mañana seria el día de partir.

Estaba viendo el atardecer desde la enorme ventana que tenia la cabaña, el mar se vaia de ese color anaranjado, igual que el cielo, que solo pasa una vez al dia y a una hora especifica.

En ese momento recordé lo que había dicho Edward una vez, cuando estábamos en forks: 'el atardecer es la culminación de un dia, no importa cuanto desees que ese dia no termine, siempre habrá un atardecer que te indique que ya se acabo'

-¿estas bien?-oi a Edward detrás de mi.

-si, perfectamente-me gire y le sonreí.

Se me acerco sonriendo y me dio un tierno y casto beso en los labios.

-nunca he entendido porque te gusta tanto mirar el atardecer-me comento.

-no lo se. Es tan hermoso. Como el cielo cambia de colores hasta ser de ese azul oscuro que solo esta en la noche… no importa cuantas veces lo vea… siempre será hermoso.

-estas profunda hoy-se rio.

-si supongo que si… hoy estoy apreciando mas esta isla, es que, es tan hermoso todo aquí.-dije, no queriendo del todo, irme al dia siguiente.

-si quieres nos quedamos mas tiempo….-me murmuro.

Pero no. Sabia que el usaría esto para quedarnos aquí mas tiempo, y si nos quedamos mas tiempo, mas tiempo tendre siendo humana. Y no permitiría que Edward se saliera con la suya.

-no. Prefiero irme mañana.

-segura?

-si, Edward, estoy segura.

Suspiro y volvió a besarme.

Al dia siguiente, ya tenia mi maleta lista, y Edward también listos para partir.

Llego una lancha por nosotros.

En el momento en que debía subir, me gire hacia ese hermoso lugar, a mirarlo por ultima vez en mi viaje de luna de miel.

Ahora estábamos en el volvo de camino a la mansión Cullen en Forks.

El camino e me hizo extremadamente corto.

Apenas el auto entro en la calzada de los Cullen, pude ver a los Cullen esperando para darnos la bienvenida.

En el minuto en el que nos bajamos del coche, ya todos estaban a nuestro alrededor.

-oh, Bella, Edward… ¿Cómo les fue?-nos pregunto Esme.

-muy bien. No puedo pedir una mejor luna de miel-dijo Edward, para después besar mi sien.

-lo mismo digo. Fue un mes maravilloso, el mejor de mi vida-agregue.

Estuvimos todo el dia hablando sobre todo lo que hicimos—bueno no todo—en la isla.

-mañana tendremos visitas…-dijo Alice cuando se quedo mirando hacia el vacio con exprecion seria.

-¿Quiénes?-le pregunto Esme.

-otra ves el clan denali…vienen a pedirnos ayuda. En su casa ya no pueden estar, y no consiguen otro lugar en donde quedarse.

Edward gruño y yo solo gire los ojos.

-vamos, Edward. Debes superar lo de Tanya…. Y tu también Bella.

Asentí.

-solo espero que no causen problemas.-dijo Edward mirando hacia la ventana, en la cual, las gotas de la típica lluvia de forks, la golpeaban fuertemente.

* * *

hola chiiicaas... perdon que el cap sea tan corto pero es que el colegiio me tiene fuulll ocupadaaa!... examenes, trabajos, expocicioneees!.. diioooss!... y matematicaa +.+ demasiiados numeros para mi pobre cerebrooo!... les juro que mi cerebro va a estallar! casi no tengo tiempo de escribiirr! ni nada...

actualiizo el prox domingo martes o lunes.

las quiiero chicas.

ah y para las que eran fan, igual que yo, de hannah montana (vamos!, no importa que tan vieja seas esa seriieee hiso llorar reir y gritar a muchas personas), llore mucho cuando vi el ultimo episodio, demasiada melancolia para mi pobre corazooon! jajajajajjajja.


	36. Chapter 36

Estábamos esperando la llegada de lo Denali.

Según Alice solo ivan a venir Tanya, Kate y Irina.

La primera tenia todo mi odio.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Carlisle, como buen jefe de la familia, se acerco a abrirla.

Primero entraron Kate y Irina y suludaron amablemente a carlise.

-hola chicas, como han estado?-les dijo sonriendo.

-muy bien, gracias Carlisle.-respondio la que supuse era kate.

En eso entro Tanya con la mirada baja.

-hola Tanya-la saludo Esme acercándose a las chicas.

-hola Esme-le sonrio con timidez.

Luego miro a Edward y le dio una sonrisa cordial.

Edward solo miro hacía otro lado.

-espero que no haya problemas en recibirnos en su casa por un tiempo-dijo Irina.

-no, no hay ningún problema. Todos estamos encantados con su llegada-dijo Esme alegremente.

-no me incluyas en el plural-murmuro Edward.

Carlisle lo miro con la típica expresión "no-hagas-que-hable-contigo-seriamente"

Carlisle le pidió a Emmet que llevara las maletas a las habitaciones de huéspedes, mientras todo nos sentábamos en los muebles de sala para conversar un rato.

Edward y yo no estábamos participando mucho en la conversación, creo que era porque no queríamos sentirnos mas incomodos ante la presencia de Tanya.

-¿Cómo les va a ustedes?-nos pregunto Irina.

-muy bien, no puedo pedir alguien mejor que Bella para que sea mi esposa—dijo Edward mientras colocaba su brazo sobre mis hombros y acariciaba mi brazo.

-Edward es perfecto, el mes que pasamos de luna de miel fue el mejor de mi vida-dije pasado mi mirada por Tanya, quien ahora estaba seria.

-¿Cómo eran las noches Bella?-trato de avergonzarme Emmet.

-muy buenas-dije mientras le sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo a Edward.

Todos rieron en la sala…-claro que hubo una insignificante excepción-.

Los días siguientes pasaron demasiado tranquilos.

Tanya prácticamente no le hablaba a nadie, solo sonreía y decía 'si' o 'no' cuando le hacían una pregunta.

Iba a casar sola, prácticamente no miraba Edward.

-¿has notado eso?-le pregunte a Edward.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tanya ni te mira-le dije sorprendida.

-si, lo se. Se me rompió el corazón-dijo con sarcasmo mientras me daba un puchero.

Alze una ceja.

-lei su mente Bella… ya no siente nada por mi, me olvido… ahora piensa en un tal Daniel… amigo de Irina. Ella esta impasiente por verlo. Eso es todo. Si alguna vez sintió algo por mi… ya no existe nada en ella que recuerde eso-me dijo serio acercándose a mi.

-¿estas seguro?-le hise un puchero.

-por supuesto, mi vida.-me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Semanas después.

Este era el dia. Hoy… hoy Edward me transformaría.

Estaba acostada en nuestra cama, nerviosa, el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

-¿Bella, de verdad quieres esto?-me pregunto Edward mirándome suplicante.

-si, Edward… no hay nada que quiera mas que pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo.

Me sonrio, claro que no le llego a los ojos.

Mire la habitación, estaban todos. Los Cullen y los Denali.

Edward tomo mi mano y me miro fijamente, buscando una pisca de duda en mis ojos.

-¿lista?-me pregunto.

-mas que lista-me sonroje un poco por los nervios.

-Extrañare esto-toco mi mejilla con añoranza y luego tomo firmemente mi muñeca en sus manos.

Fue acercando poco a poco su boca hacia mi muñeca, mire hacia el techo, sentí como los labios de Edward tocaban esa zona, dio un casto beso… y luego solo sentí sus colmillos clavándose en mi piel.

No quise gritar, sabia que si gritaba dolería mas.

Sentí como si verdadero fuego corriera por mis venas, quemando la sangre que corria por ellas.

Volvi a sentir los labios de Edward, esta vez, en mi otra muñeca.

Cerre los ojos con fuerza.

-te amo-escuche a Edward, justo antes de sentir sus dientes hundirse en mi cuello.

Quería llorar, quería gritar… quería morir.

Me sentía como si me estuvieras friendo, como fríen unas papas fritas.

Como si me echaran aceite hirviente en todo el cuerpo.

No quise perder la noción del tiempo asi que empezó a contar los segundos, guiándome por los latidos de mi corazón, el cual latía tan rápido, que me hacia difícil contar.

Pasaron las horas y seguía sintiendo a Edward cerca, lo sentía moviendo por la habitación, susurrándome palabras de amor, rozando mi mejilla con delicadeza.

Ya había pasado un dia, y nunca sentí que Edward salió de la habitación, se quedo allí. Nunca oi la puerta cerrarse, ni abrise. Supuse que la habían dejado abierta.

El dolor no sesaba, simplemente no paraba.

Quería quedarme lo mas quieta posible, tratando de soportar mas el dolor.

Empeze a recordar todos esos momentos con Edward, desde que nos conocimos en Forks hasta ahora.

La cara que puso cuando entre por primera vez al centro de rehabilitación, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo por primera vez, la primera noche que supe que me miraba dormir, el baile de promoción, la primera vez que nos besamos.

La vez que me salvo de James; cuando salió corriendo detrás de mi cuando lo vi besarse con Tanya. Cuando lo perdone por haberme abandonado.

Todos esos hermosos recuerdos me recordaban una cosa… que siempre amaría a Edward, sin importar lo que pase, nuestro amor era indestructible.

De repente pude sentir como el ardor cesaba desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies, poco a poco, subiendo por mis piernas, y por el resto de mi cuerpo.

Respire profundamente cuando no sentí ni una pista de dolor.

Abri los ojos lentamente… para encontrarme con Edward, como nunca lo había visto. Ahora, veía perfectamente cada detalle de su rostro, cada detalle de su cuerpo… todo.

Me sonrio torcido.

Me gire hacia el resto, quienes me miraban atentamente.

Ahora podía ver cada detalle en todo, hasta podía ver las cicatrices que nunca había visto en el rostro de Jasper.

-bienvenida-me dijo Edward, escuche su voz, y me deleite con ella, ahora parecía ser mas hipnotizante.

Me abalanze sobre abrazandolo.

-Oh, Bella…. Cariño, me lastimas-dijo separándose un poco meintars reia.-recuerda que eres recién transformada, una neufita. Por ahora eres mas fuerte que yo.-me sonrio mas ampliamnte.

-oh… lo siento-mi voz sonaba tan hermosa y atrayente como la de Alice y Rosalie.

-Bella… tienes que mirarte en el espejo.-entro Alice corriendo con un enorme espejo que puso delante de mi. No me había dado cuenta cuando salió de la habitación.

Mire al espejo.

Esa no era yo.

La chica del espejo, era hermosa, palida como la nieve, perfecta… sus ojos eran de un color vino tinto muy resaltante.

-¿Quién es?-pregunte como tonta.

-es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo… y soy el único suertudo que puede decirle ''Esposa''-dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

Me gire hacia él y le sonreí.

-te amo Edward.

-yo también te amo.

Volvi a mirar a la que, ahora y siempre, seria mi familia.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan a gusto.

Era feliz.

Junto con Edward, y los Cullen.

Y me sentía mucho mas feliz sabiendo que pasaría el reto de la eternidad con ellos.

Me sonreí a mi misma, disfrutando de la sensación.

Y recordando que… siempre seria una niña mal, y Edward siempre tendría que domarme.

Aun habían muchas aventuras que vivir… y problemas en lo cuales meterme.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

si, leyeron biien... este es ultimo cap.

bueno chicas... espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, tanto como yo disfrute escribiendola.

la verdd es que mientras escribia esta historia, llore, rei...ect. espero que a ustedes tambien las haya llenado de diferentes emociones!...

BELLLA YA ES VAMPIRA Y TANYA NO PERSEGIRA A EDWARD!

dejenme sus reviews!... **¿quieren secuela? diganme en sus reviews!...**

**espero que el final no haya quedado maal jajaja... ya que no revisivi el email de mi BETA para ver si lo habia arreglado!...**

**chauu chiicaas!... hoy publicooo nuueevaaa histooriiaaa!... la cuaaal sperooo quee lees guusteee!...**

**las quiierooo byeee**


End file.
